Sun and Snow: Bloodstained Sky
by Dreamstar's Courage
Summary: [sequel to Windchaser, Dreamcatcher] Meet Scarletflame, Birdtalon, Rockwind, Nightpaw, and Moon Where Clouds Part. They, like their parents, have their own destinies to fulfill. And when an evil cat takes over the Tribe, those destinies may begin...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bloodstained Sky**_

_**by **_

_**Dreamstar's Courage**_

_**Chapter One: Legacy**_

Two gray toms padded side by side. One was lighter, more of a silver color, with ice blue eyes, while the older was dark gray with amber eyes. Still, their builds were similar, so you could tell they were related.

The silver cat easily leaped down onto a rock, his claws scratching against the hard surface. "Why did we have to leave?" He growled. "I just became a cave-guard... and there's Shine..."

"Stop acting like such a lovesick young cat," his father retorted. "You need to focus on something other than-"

"Shine!" The younger tom yowled excitedly, blue eyes glowing. A she-cat was making her way towards him. Her pelt shone ginger with golden streaks, and her amber eyes met his with a worry.

"Moon," She called, and halted before him. "Where are you going?"

"Stormfur and I are going to meet those forest cats he used to live with before we were born," Moon explained. "Maybe we'll make things better."

Looking even more troubled, Shine of Bright Sun shook her head. "What if Eagleteller finds out?" She murmured. "You two could be in huge trouble."

"We have to," Moon muttered. Looking at the she-cat, he realized how much he needed to go on this journey.

Still not convinced, Shine quickly touched her nose to his, then turned and raced off. Moon Where Clouds Part glared at his father.

"Thanks a lot. Now she hates me."

"A small price to pay," Stormfur shrugged, and the two moved on.

xxx

A young ginger she-cat stretched, the sun touching her pelt and making it look like fire. She blinked large green eyes, and flexed her hooked claws. As she yawned, her fangs looked sharp and menacing.

"Scarletflame," her brother's voice sounded amused as he padded towards her. "Looks like you're going to be an excellent mentor to Nightpaw... sleeping on the job."

"Oh, stop it Rockwind," She growled playfully, sitting up and swiping her tongue over her pelt. "He _is _my first apprentice, so I have to get used to this. And besides, it won't kill him to wait just a few moments."

"It might anger Dreamstar," Rockwind reminded her.

Grudgingly, Scarletflame stood and began to pad towards the apprentice's den. She spotted Aspenpaw, Rockwind's apprentice, sitting down and grooming herself. The small tabby she-cat seemed to be telling Nightpaw about her hunting trip.

Nightpaw was a black tom with sky blue eyes, a bit older than Aspenpaw and Lakepaw. Lakepaw was Scarletflame and Rockwind's sister, Birdtalon's apprentice.

"Nightpaw," Scarletflame called, beckoning with her tail. "Come. It's time for us to go practice battle skills."

"Yes, Scarletflame!" Nightpaw said, eyes shining. He looked like the exact opposite of his sister, Stripedpaw, and his parents, Palelegs and Thornclaw. Scarletflame had always wondered about this, but dismissed it.

"You'll probably meet Birdtalon and Lakepaw there," Aspenpaw offered, swiping a paw over one ear. Her hazel eyes shone. She had always loved being the apprentice of one of Dreamstar's kits, since she idolized the ThunderClan leader.

"Thanks," Scarletflame nodded to the young she-cat, then began to pad towards the forest, Nightpaw at her heels. Her eyes alighted upon Tanglekit, a four moon old(**AN: I had to change her age by one moon, Sleekstripe**) torbie she-kit, standing near Calicofur's den. She was bound to be the medicine cat's apprentice.

Sure enough, Birdtalon, Scarletflame's pale ginger sister, was teaching her apprentice, Lakepaw, some battle moves. Lakepaw, a golden tabby she-cat with green eyes, looked excited and happy.

"Hello Birdtalon, Lakepaw," Scarletflame purred, touching noses with her sister. Birdtalon was lighter even than their sun-colored mother, Dreamstar, and had dark blue eyes like their kin, Cloudtail.

"Finally woke up, didn't you?" Birdtalon chuckled, dodging Lakepaw's inexperienced swipe at her head. Scarletflame sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Why does everyone get on me about this?" She turned to Nightpaw. "Did I wake up too late in the morning?"

The young black tom shuffled his paws and looked at the ground, uncertain how to answer. The truth was, OF COURSE she woke up too late in the morning, but he didn't really want to say this to his mentor.

"See!" Birdtalon exclaimed, flicking her sister's ear with the tip of her tail. "Maybe he would be vouching for you more if you weren't so lazy."

"For your information," Scarletflame snapped, eyes flashing. "I spent all night hunting."  
"Get some sleep, then. You have an apprentice now."

That was her, responsible Birdtalon. Always perfect, it seemed. Her mentor, Sorreltail, had seemed to think the same thing. Scarletflame shook her head as she took position to spar with Nightpaw. She loved Birdtalon, but sometimes...

xxx

"Time for the Gathering!" Dreamstar, leader of ThunderClan, yowled. The beautiful pale ginger she-cat had obviously left many of her traits in her kits, which was apparent as Scarletflame and Birdtalon padded up.

"Where's Rockwind?" Willowcloud, Birdtalon's best friend, asked anxiously. It took all of Birdtalon's self-control for her to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Willowcloud had a very obvious fondness of her friend's brother.

"Where _is _Rockwind?" Dreamstar murmured, amber eyes settling on her daughters, question clearly in them. Both she-cats shrugged.

Remembering, Birdtalon called, "He said he would go hunting after he was finished training Aspenpaw. That's probably where he is."

"I guess he'll have to stay in camp, then," Dreamstar meowed. "All right... Scarletflame, Birdtalon, Willowcloud, Sorreltail, Whiteleaf, Openeyes, Lakepaw, Stripedpaw, and Calicofur. Come. Birchpelt, can you take care of camp while we're gone?"

As usual, the tom nodded his head. Birdtalon spotted the disappointed faces of other apprentices, like Aspenpaw and Nightpaw. Why did her brother have to be late?

Birdtalon and Willowcloud padded side by side and watched as Scarletflame chatted amiably with Singedtail, a tom who had been an apprentice alongside the three siblings.

"How can she be so confident around toms?" Willowcloud flinched as she said this.

"That's just how Scarletflame is," Birdtalon responded. "I think she got it from our mother. And you've only been a warrior for a couple suns. You can't expect yourself to be running up to every tom there is! I mean, not that I'm saying that my sister does..."

"I don't want to go running up to every tom there is," Willowcloud mewed shyly, looking at her paws. "Just one."

"Look," Birdtalon sighed. "I'm not trying to discourage you, but Rockwind-right now-sees you as... well, as a sister, like me or Scarletflame. You need to act a bit differently around him. Make him see that you like him!"

"I guess," Willowcloud murmured.

"Good," Birdtalon said, briskly changing the subject. "We're here."

xxx

Looking around the camp, Rockwind sighed. He was too late to go to the Gathering. Birchpelt gave him a reproachful glance.

"Finally."

Rockwind winced at the disappointed gaze of Aspenpaw, remembering that apprentices usually went to Gatherings with their mentors. Calmly, he took a guarding position next to Nightpaw. The black tom was, like most apprentices, skipping a Gathering because he went to the last one.

"Rockwind," Birchpelt said suddenly. "Why don't you take Nightpaw and Aspenpaw out on a patrol? It would be good for them."

Turning his head to see the hopeful expressions of the two apprentices, Rockwind nodded. They _did _look like they needed to get out, and it was better than just sitting around...

A while later, the three of them padded through the forest, and Rockwind paused, tilting his head to one side. "Can either of you tell me what that scent is?" He asked.

"I can!" The eager to please Aspenpaw mewed. "It's a rabbit."

"Good," Rockwind nodded to his apprentice, a streak of pride coming to him. But Nightpaw's expression troubled him. The often solemn apprentice was simply staring straight ahead, narrowing his eyes.

"What's wrong, Nightpaw?" Rockwind asked, worried.

"I don't know..." the black tom replied. "It's just... I smell a cat that doesn't smell like anything from any of the Clans."

Worried, Rockwind sniffed the air. Sure enough, the scent of a rogue came to him. A she-cat, alone. That wasn't that much of a problem.

xxx

Scarletflame sat down near Singedtail. Singedtail was a white tom with a gray tail and clear brown eyes. He was nice, but she hoped he didn't take her as more than a friend. Then things might get complicated.

It was Dreamstar's turn to speak, and many cats waited in rapt attention. Scarletflame cast admiring eyes upwards towards her mother. Moons ago, her mother and Windstar, leader of ShadowClan, had defeated DeathClan. Scarletflame herself, then an apprentice, had been too wounded after a battle to really fight, but she had been able to watch everything from Calicofur's den. She remembered the envy she had felt for her siblings, fighting evil warriors.

Ever since she was a kit, Scarletflame had had a taste for battles and fighting. Neither she or any of her siblings had ever had a thought to be a medicine cat apprentice, but there was no doubt that she had been the most... 'spirited' as her mother put it.

Perhaps this was why she was the one who wanted to get her claws on her father so badly.

It hadn't taken Scarletflame long to hear the stories about Robinpelt, her murderous father. He had tried to kill her mother, then Dreamcloud, and Windstar. The reason why he had done this was obvious to everyone: they were Sun and Snow.

But an event that had happened earlier that day made Scarletflame wonder... maybe she wasn't cursed with Robinpelt as a father.

_Padding towards the elder's den, Scarletpaw paused. Mousefur, Goldenflower, and Longtail were all speaking._

_"Dreamstar's kits are growing up like their mother," Goldenflower said happily, grooming herself. "Not a trace of Robinpelt in them at all."_

_  
Scarletpaw was about to move, when Mousefur's rasp stopped her._

_"Of course they aren't anything like Robinpelt, Goldenflower." Troubled now, Scarletpaw slipped behind the den to listen._

_"What in StarClan's name would you be talking about?" An adgitated Goldenflower asked. Immediately, Sandstorm's voice chimed in._

_"Exactly... what would you be implying about my granddaughter and her kits?" She growled, a warning in her voice._

_  
"I'm wondering the same thing," Goldenflower added._

_"Robinpelt can't be the father," Longtail hissed. "Why would he steal his own kits and try to kill them? He must have found out about this and then... well, you all remember what happened."_

_  
"Say one more thing about them and I'll claw your ears off," Sandstorm threatened._

_"Don't be offended, it's nothing against you," Mousefur persisted. "Not against Dreamstar either. Robinpelt deserved anything he got..."_

_  
Scarletpaw, dazed, began to pad away. Could the elders be right?_

Could they? Scarletflame sighed at remembering a day in her apprenticeship she didn't really enjoy. Looking up, she waited for her mother to speak.

"ThunderClan has a new warrior," Dreamstar announced. "Willowcloud." She paused, waiting for some murmurs of congratulations and a few yowls of approval to die down. "There are two new apprentices as well, Lakepaw and Aspenpaw... ThunderClan is thriving and happy." Moving back, she sat down next to Windstar.

The handsome white tom was the Snow in Sun and Snow, and he and Dreamstar would always have a friendship, a bond some said, despite the bitter rivalry between ShadowClan and ThunderClan, which actually seemed to be dying down.

Something tugged at Scarletflame's mind, but it quickly seemed to run away before she could wonder about it.

xxx

"How was the Gathering?" Rockwind asked.

Scarletflame shrugged. "It was nothing to wail over missing. Just news..." Still, she kept her eyes averted from her brother's as she tried to remember what that runaway thought was. It seemed important.

"Good," Rockwind said, then added. "Your apprentice has good senses. He sniffed out a rogue. Female. I'm going to tell Dreamstar, but it shouldn't be that hard to drive her out of our territory."

But Scarletflame's gaze was focused on something behind him. Her jaw dropped open, making Rockwind jerk his head around. In the middle of camp were two cat who had intelligently moved in when nobody was looking.

Two gray toms.

xxx

_**There's the first chap! Review for the plushie set!**_


	2. Moon

_**Bloodstained Sky**_

_**by **_

_**Dreamstar's Courage**_

_**Congrats to Applecloud's Heart for being the 1st to review! PLUSHIIIIIIIIES!**_

_**Chapter Two: Moon**_

Moon unsheathed his claws, preparing for a fight. In mere moments, many of these forest cats had surrounded him and his father. They were so... different from the Tribe cats. Back home, there had been only brown or gray, maybe black, and builds that were either slender and light like a prey-hunter's, or muscular and large for a cave-guard's.

One she-cat caught Moon's eye, for her flame-colored pelt looked like a never before seen color in the moonlight, while her eyes were bright green. "What are two rogues doing here?" She asked, baring her teeth.

"We aren't rogues," Stormfur growled.

"They're both toms, anyway," a brownish tom meowed. "Nightpaw and I smelled a she-cat."  
"What's going on?"  
A voice that resonated authority came through the crowd, and cats moved aside quickly. What Moon saw surprised him. The voice's owner was a petite, pretty she-cat with sun-colored fur and amber eyes.

"We'd like to speak to Firestar," Stormfur told her, dipping his head. "I'm guessing that you're the new deputy."  
"No..." The she-cat shook her head, sadness clouding her eyes. "Firestar was killed in battle moons ago. I am his successor and granddaughter, Dreamstar. You knew him?"  
"Yes," Stormfur replied, looking a bit shocked. "Granddaughter? I don't under-oh!" His voice took on an amused tone. "Are you Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight's kit?"  
"Stormfur?" A she-cat voice came. "Stormfur, is that you?"  
A ginger she-cat the same color as the green-eyed she-cat bounded into view, a dark brown tabby tom at her side. The two ran up to Stormfur, and the she-cat touched noses with him.

"I can't believe it!" She exclaimed. "After all these moons, we finally see you again!"  
"It looks like much has changed," Stormfur stated, looking at the sun-colored she-cat. "I'm guessing that that's your kit?"  
"Dreamstar? Yes," the tabby tom answered proudly. "And is this yours?" He nodded towards Moon. Stormfur opened his mouth to say something, but his son cut in.

"What's going on?" He asked. "I barely understood things when we left, and now this?"  
"I hate to agree with an outsider," the flame-colored she-cat growled. "But he's got a point. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw recognize this cat. Do anyone else?"  
"Yes," Sandstorm padded up. "Stormfur here is Graystripe's kit. Graystripe was Firestar's best friend."  
"Oh..." Dreamstar suddenly nodded in understanding. "I see. I heard stories about Graystripe from Firestar when I was a kit..." She bowed her head. "I'm sorry. He died the day I was born."  
Grief flooded into Stormfur, and he shook his head sadly. "First my mother, then Feathertail... now this?"  
Even though he had never know his grandfather, Moon felt a pang of sadness and sympathy for his father. It must be hard, learning that his father had died while he was gone, as well as his father's best friend.

Stormfur stumbled a few steps backwards, in obvious shock. Quickly, Moon let his father lean on him, focusing a glare on the forest cats. They should just leave them alone.

"I'm so, so sorry old friend," the she-cat called Squirrelflight murmured, giving Stormfur's ear a lick. "If there was anything we could do..."

"We just need a place to stay for a while, if it's not that much trouble," Stormfur sighed, looking up. "Is Leopardstar dead."  
"Yes... dead for moons," Dreamstar answered.

"Well, Mistystar would probably be fine with me-"  
"No," Dreamstar shook her head. "A friend of my parents is a friend of mine. Just tell me where you came from, and any other questions can be answered tomorrow."  
"Just so everyone knows," Stormfur began clearly, his voice different from his eyes. "I am Stormfur, and I used to live in RiverClan. I've been living in the Tribe of Rushing Water-you've probably heard stories of them-for moons. This is my son, Moon Where Clouds Part, but just call him Moon." He paused. "Thank-you... Dreamstar."  
"You're welcome," the she-cat said, dipping her head.

Moon had no idea what was going on as he and his father selected an area to sleep in, since they didn't feel comfortable sleeping with the other cats of ThunderClan yet. However, he knew that it was vital to get along with these cats... however, he didn't even know that flame-colored she-cat, and somehow she was getting on his nerves...

xxx

"Oof!"  
Nightpaw felt himself bowled over, and looked up to see the mischeivous amber eyes of his sister, Stripedpaw.

"Full of yourself, aren't you?" He commented dryly, sitting up and batting playfully at one of her ears. The siblings were a striking contrast, one black and one golden tabby. Though she acted like their mother, Palelegs, Stripedpaw looked almost exactly like their father, Thornclaw. Nightpaw neither looked or acted like either of them.

"Hilarious," Stripedpaw replied sarcastically. "What's wrong? You seem... even more cranky than usual, to be completely honest."  
"Thanks," Nightpaw growled. He softened at his sister's hurt face. "Look, yesterday I smelled a rogue, and the Clan doesn't seem that bothered by it. And then those two 'Tribe' cats came along... it just bothers me."  
"You'll get used to it soon enough," Stripedpaw licked one paw delicately. "I mean, according to stories, Firestar used to bring in lots of cats who didn't have a place to stay. And kittypets too!"  
"Kittypets aren't that bad," Nightpaw reasoned. "Firestar himself was a kittypet... and all of his kin have kittypet blood. Scarletflame's my mentor and she has kittypet blood! Rockwind's a good warrior." His eyes settled on a pale ginger she-cat getting food from the fresh-kill pile. "And Birdtalon's very-"  
"Very what?" Stripedpaw asked in a teasing tone, following his gaze.

"Very nice," Nightpaw ended stubbornly.

"M-hmm," his sister flicked her tail tip over his ear affectionately, then strode towards Cloudtail, her mentor.

Nightpaw made sure she wasn't looking before turning his gaze back to Birdtalon. Everyone said that out of the two sisters, Scarletflame had the beauty and fighting nature, while Birdtalon had the manners and the sensible nature. To Nightpaw, Birdtalon was just as beautiful as her sometimes reckless sibling, and her powerful leader of a mother.

Not that he'd ever say it out loud. She was a warrior, he was an apprentice. Not only that, but she was also his mentor's sister. Sighing, Nightpaw stood and padded away, deciding not to dwell on things that couldn't be.

xxx

"Dreamstar!" Scarletflame called as her mother began to pad into her den. The sun-colored she-cat turned, amber eyes centering on her daughter.

"Yes?" She asked.

"We should speak in your den," Scarletflame mumbled. "It's kind of personal." Nodding, her mother beckoned to her, and the two she-cats sat down.

"Now," Dreamstar mewed, curling her tail over her paws. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
"My... my father," Scarletflame confessed. She could see Dreamstar tense up. Scarletflame used to ask about her father a lot more, but it had stopped somewhere in her apprenticeship. "I want to know what he was like. I remember what he did when Rockwind, Birdtalon and I were kits, but just barely..."  
"Robinpelt wasn't the kind of cat you would want to remember," Dreamstar stated in a low growl. "He tricked me. He tricked many cats. I suppose you know that he was Calicofur's brother?"  
"No," Scarletflame answered, a bit shocked. She couldn't imagine an evil cat being related to sweet-natured Calicofur. "I didn't."  
"Well, he was. Interesting how things work out." Dreamstar sighed. "I don't want to tell you much about him, Scarletflame, because it shames me to admit that he... he's your father." For some reason, her tone was slightly doubtful as she said these words.

"I won't take up your time about it any longer," Scarletflame decided, backing out of the den. "I can see that it bothers you."

As she walked out, she wondered... when she was kit, somebody told her that Robinpelt had been a brown tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes. Neither she nor her siblings had amber eyes, and only Rockwind's pelt was brownish. But it had white flecks, so that kind of ruled it out.

"I don't understand your life."  
Scarletflame whipped around at the voice, only to find herself face to face with that silver intruder, Moon. His blue eyes were amused by her sudden movement.

"What, scared?" He challenged.   
Feeling her pelt bristle, Scarletflame hissed, "You wish." Angrily, she swiped a paw at the tom, but he quickly ducked his head.

"You forest cats are trained for too many things at once," Moon commented. "Don't specialize in anything... just roll everything into one. I don't know how you survive if you're so inept at everything-"  
In a growl of fury, Scarletflame leaped at the tom, barely able to keep her claws sheathed. Quickly, she shoved him onto his back, pinning him down. Looking him in the eye, she growled, "Who's inept now, outsider?"  
But as she let go and began to walk off, a paw darted in front of her, tripping her. As she coughed, a silver shape passed by her, flicking the tip of his tail over her nose.

"Still you."  
xxx

"I don't know... he just... annoys me!"  
"Does he now?" Birdtalon replied, stretching her jaws in a wide yawn. Tired, she stretched, arching her back.

"You aren't listening at all, are you?" Her sister asked.  
"Well," Birdtalon sighed, glad that the warriors' den was still empty. "You see, there's nothing we can do about the Tribe cats as long as our mother says that they can stay, so I don't see what complaining does."  
"Essentially, nothing," Scarletflame admitted. "But it helps me to vent."  
"Obviously," Birdtalon said, licking a paw. She knew that the possible threat of Tribe cats was making her sister anxious, but she wasn't worried. Maybe it wasn't even the possibility of a threat, just something annoying. Scarletflame didn't seem that worried about Stormfur. When asked this question, Scarletflame answered, "He's as old as Brambleclaw and older than Squirrelflight! I don't think there's much of a problem."  
Rolling her eyes, Birdtalon shook her head.

xxx

Rockwind padded into the forest, picking up his pace. He was alone, and glad. All he wanted to do was see if that rogue was still around.

Freezing, he turned slowly.

To find the rogue.

xxx

_**Dun dun dun!!!!!! More cliffies!**_


	3. Shadowflame and Hunting Lessons

_**Bloodstained Sky**_

_**by **_

_**Dreamstar's Courage**_

_**Chapter Three: Shadowflame and Hunting Lessons**_

"Don't touch me, Clan cat!"

The hiss came from a small, blackish grayish she-cat. Her pale yellow eyes glittered at Rockwind, and her claws were buried in the ground. A rogue scent drifted over to the tom, and he immediately recognized it.

"You're the rogue who's been on our territory all this time!" He exclaimed, lashing his tail back and forth. Angrily, he bared his fangs. "Get off of ThunderClan territory."

"I'm just passing through," the rogue insisted, trying to move to the side. Evenly, Rockwind copied her movement at the exact same time, mirroring her.

"To where?" He asked. "Some other Clan territory? You need to go back to the Twolegplace you came from."

The she-cat's whiskers twitched. "I-I didn't come from Twolegplace," She growled unconvincingly.

_That was a shot in the dark, _Rockwind thought. _Who knew? _

"Now," the she-cat continued. "Just let me-"

Rockwind took his paw in a hard blow, bowling the much smaller cat over so that she tumbled away. Quickly, he was at her side, paws on her chest, pinning her down. Glaring angrily at him, she gave a wordless snarl of fury.

"I'm going to take you back to camp," Rockwind stated calmly. "We need to find out where you came from, and what Dreamstar wants to do with you. She's fair, I promise."

"Dreamstar?" The she-cat growled. "That prissy little she-cat? The one who's the descendant of Firestar? Like I'll stand a fair trial against her. What would you know about how she leads? You don't look that old."

"What would I know about how she leads?" Rockwind laughed. "Well, for starters, she's my mother. And you don't look too wise yourself, rogue." Carefully, slowly, he backed up so that she could stand, but made it clear that she wouldn't be getting away.

"My name is Shadowflame," the rogue muttered. "If I'm going to die, what do I have to lose by telling you my name?"

Rockwind rolled his eyes as he fell into step with her. "You won't die, since as far as we know, you haven't committed any major crimes."

"Sometimes birth alone will earn you death," Shadowflame grumbled.

"Then my grandfather would have been killed long ago," Rockwind remarked dryly. "Being the son of Tigerstar."

Shadowflame darted Rockwind a suspicious glance, then simply set her eyes ahead of them.

xxx

"Nice," Scarletflame commented as Moon missed a mouse. "I see that specializing in one thing really does count."

"Back home," Moon said through gritted teeth. "The cave-guards weren't trained to hunt. It just wasn't done."

"Well," Scarletflame laughed, pouncing on a shrew. "You're in the forest now, and other cats aren't going to hunt for a young, healthy cat like you." She gulped down the shrew. "Here, you have to learn how to hunt as good as you fight."

Moon was silent for a moment as she ate, then finally proclaimed, "Teach me, then."

Nearly choking on the shrew, Scarletflame spat out, "_Me? _Teach _you? _How to _hunt?_" After regaining her breath, she sighed. "That's crazy."

"How?" Moon asked. "Somebody has to, and I'd find it a bit embarrassing if I had to ask one of the other toms."

"Why me?" Scarletflame replied desperately. "I've already got Nightpaw to teach-both hunting and fighting-and we can't stand each other! Maybe a more patient cat, like Sorreltail..."

"It'd be just as embarrassing to ask a she-cat older than I," Moon decided. "I need someone around my own age. And you just spent moments bragging to me-"

"I wasn't bragging!"

"Fine, fine," the tomcat allowed.

"Good," Scarletflame grumbled, then began to turn, when Moon's calm, slightly persuavive words caught her off guard.

"I mean, if you're not up to it..."

That was the problem with Scarletflame's personality, and she knew it. Challenges triggered her to do anything. If Rockwind, who was the one who had first noticed her weakness to these things, had challenged her to jump off a cliff and see if she would live, she'd probably do it. Then again, he most likely wouldn't do that anymore, after Dreamstar had yowled at him while they were kit about that badger challenge... And Birdtalon was now trying to tame her sister. Still, this was only a little challenge. Yes, Moon kept it well hidden, but it was a challenge.

A challenge she would take.

"Of course I'm up for it, mousebrain!" She spat, whirling around so that their faces were inches apart. Well, they would be, but though Scarletflame was no longer slight as she had been as a kit-slight like her mother-Moon was a big cat, taller than her.

"Good," Moon meowed in a tone of satisfaction. He backed up a few steps. "Shall we begin?"

"For starters," Scarletflame began. "Your stance is very messy, so it's no wonder you can't EVEN CATCH A MOUSE-"

"Shut up," Moon muttered.

"This may be more fun than I thought," Scarletflame commented. "And besides, I'm just being honest. Even some kits can catch a mouse."

"Well-"

"I know, I know." She reached a paw towards him for silence, eyes solemn. "It's not your fault that you don't have the sense of a kit."

"Can I please learn something?" Moon asked. "As long as I'm here, I might as well help. And besides, I'd like something to show Shine when I come back." As soon as he blurted out the last sentence, he like he desperately wished that he hadn't said anything.

"Shine?" Scarletflame asked curiously. "Who's Shine?"

"Well," Moon mumbled. "Shine of Bright Sun, to be exact..."

"Oh..." Scarletflame's eyes became knowing. "A she-cat back home, huh?" This was just too good to be true... another opportunity to annoy Moon! Still, she had another moment when something flitted into her brain like an insect, and was out in a flash, before she could ponder on it.

"Yes," Moon sighed. "Now can you teach me something?"

"Was she your mate?" Scarletflame persisted.

"That's-"

"Answer it, and we can get on with the hunting lesson. I promise."

"All right," Moon looked thoughtful for a moment. "This is incredibly embarrassing... Technically, she wasn't my mate. Don't make me go into detail there. We definitely had feelings for each other, and I'm pretty sure that that would have been down the road later on, but we just weren't ready, I guess."

"OK, just wanted to know," Scarletflame finished. "Now-"

"Why did you want to know?"

Scarletflame froze, one paw in the air, then turned her gaze to Moon. "I... thought... you... wanted... to... hunt."

"I do," the tom said in an amused tone. "And we will, right after this one last question. I _promise._"

_I should have foreseen this, _Scarletflame thought, and licked her paw, wiping it over one ear. "I just wanted to know," She shrugged, then took the hunting position. "Try to copy me."

Moon tried. Well, attempted.

"That was... interesting," Scarletflame kept her voice in a low murmur so she wouldn't laugh. "Fix... well, everything. I said copy, not give your own rendition."

"Hilarious," Moon commented dryly, taking position again.

"I was dead serious. Now, this is a little better. You've got the alertness down, and... well, what's one of your strengths?"

"I can notice an intruder quickly."

"Good. Think of any prey as an intruder. What happens to an intruder?"

"They're dealt with."

"Excellent." Scarletflame was at his side, in her own hunting position, hers much more perfected than Moon's. "When it comes to prey, every single one if them is dealt with-" She darted out a paw to snag a mouse in front of them, giving it a swift death bite on the back of the neck. "-in one way."

"Death," Moon nodded, understanding.

"To me, death is simply a way of going on to live," Scarletflame murmured thoughtfully. "Do you understand that, Moon?"

"Yes," the tom nodded again. "If there were no cave-guards to protect the Tribe... to keep them from killing the others... there would eventually be no life. And the same is in the fact that we all must kill to eat." He suddenly leaped forward and pounced, fox-like, on a chipmunk.

"Good job," Scarletflame congratulated him. "But that's just the beginning."

xxx

_**Hope everyone liked that chapter! Now, please, to help me out, suggest the pairings you would like to see in this story, so I get an idea of what you guys want me to do. **_


	4. The Trial

_**Bloodstained Sky**_

_**by**_

_**Dreamstar's Courage**_

_**Chapter Four: The Trial**_

"Oh... no," Birdtalon murmured, eyes wide. "What in the world has my brother done this time?" Sighing, she turned to Willowcloud. "You know, over our lives, I've come to expect Scarletflame to do these kinds of things. Not Rockwind."

For walking through camp was the tom, and beside him was what had to have been that rogue she-cat that he had been talking about smelling. To Birdtalon's surprise, she wasn't that big, and was actually not the ugly, stereotypical rogue. She was pretty and small, but her pale yellow eyes stared coldly.

"Maybe he just got some intruder apprentice," Willowcloud said hopefully.

"Sniff the air, Willowcloud," Birdtalon replied softly. "That's no apprentice. She's a fully grown rogue."

Dreamstar was instantly racing down towards them, in quick bounds, eyes wide. Her ears were flattened against her head as a sign of annoyance.

"Rogue's getting it now," came an amused meow. Birdtalon turned to see Scarletflame and Moon padding in side by side. Scarletflame's eyes held a challenge in them as she looked over at the rogue.

"And my lovely sister is going to do something crazy, like pounce on the outsider," Birdtalon muttered to Willowcloud. Her friend's eyes were on Rockwind, admiring, gentle. "I'm not even going to try to get your attention."

"Rockwind?" Dreamstar's voice was harsh as she glared at the rogue. "Do you want to tell me what in StarClan's name is going on?"

"She's a rogue," Rockwind replied, his voice not much better than his mother's as he cast a glance towards the rogue. "I found her tresspassing."

"Did she do anything wrong, besides that?" Dreamstar asked as cats gathered. The angry light was fading from her eyes, and she looked more calm.

"No," Rockwind replied.

"I think I can speak for myself," the rogue suddenly growled, stepping forward towards the leader. "Or will you be like the other cats in the forest and not give a rogue a chance?"

"What nerve!" Willowcloud hissed in Birdtalon's ear. "Talking to a leader like that!"

"Well, she doesn't look like a Clan cat, so I doubt she knows respect for a leader," Birdtalon had to say. "And I don't think my mother will just claw her eyes out for that."

As predicted, Dreamstar didn't claw the rogue's eyes out. Instead, she simply chuckled and said, "All right, rogue. Can you tell us who you are and a bit about yourself? Then I think I'll talk with some of my warriors and decide what we're going to do with you."

"My name is Shadowflame," the she-cat began. "It is true, I am a rogue... but I don't mean harm to your Clan. I won't harm a cat unless he or she harms me. As for where I came from... do I have to answer that?"

"It makes you look more suspicious if you don't," Dreamstar reminded her.

Anger flared in Shadowflame's eyes, but she looked at her paws, as if thinking of what to do. "I come from Twolegplace, where I hear your Clans used to live."

Birdtalon spotted a spark of interest and worry mixed together in her mother's eyes. "Ah," She said softly. "Then I suppose you were in one of those groups of rogues that terrorized the Clans and kittypets alike?"

"No!" Shadowflame said quickly, then looked like she regretted answering on the spot. "I was as a kit, but my mother... my mother abandoned me."

"I wonder..." Birdtalon murmured, but instead decided to look towards her siblings to see what they thought. The look of contempt in Scarletflame's eyes was obvious, and the way she kneaded the ground with her paws suggested that she would like nothing more than to sink her teeth into Shadowflame's pelt. Rockwind, meanwhile, simply narrowed his eyes and watched, the calmer of the two.

"Do you think she's telling the truth?" Willowcloud asked.

"Not a chance. Perhaps partly, but not all of it. The question is, will Dreamstar want to keep her here to see if she can get the whole truth?"

"I'd like to discuss this with some of my warriors before we decide your fate," Dreamstar said calmly. "Rockwind. Keep an eye on her, don't let her escape."

"Yes, Dreamstar."

xxx

Nightpaw watched with narrowed eyes as Rockwind walked the rogue past him. The apprentice was big for his age, and Shadowflame was small, so he was larger than her. His black pelt bristled, and he held back a want to curl his lips back in a snarl at her.

"Something bothering you, Nightpaw?"

Turning, Nightpaw found Calicofur, ThunderClan's medicine cat. She had always seemed to keep an eye out for him. As her blue eyes blinked at him fondly, the apprentice thought he recognized something, then mentally shook it off. He'd probably seen a cat like her at a Gathering or something.

"That rogue," Nightpaw sighed. "I don't think that Dreamstar should trust her."

"Who said she is?" Calicofur asked in an amused purr as she stood. "Dreamstar's a friend of mine. I know her. Trust me, this rogue is going to be checked out."

"Calicofur!" Dreamstar called, beckoning the medicine cat over. Birchpelt and some senior warriors were with her. "Come."

"Just don't worry," Calicofur assured Nightpaw, then padded off. But worry Nightpaw did. He trusted his leader, but Shadowflame was just a cat he couldn't feel comfortable around unless drastic measures were taken.

xxx

Moon was silent as he sat down next to his father. "These cats are different from the Tribe."  
"Yes," Stormfur admitted, watching the setting sun. "But anywhere is better than the Tribe right now, right?"

"What you say is true," Moom said softly, blue eyes narrowing. He didn't want to think of the Tribe with Eagleteller, and how Shine might be suffering... Why hadn't he made his father let him take her along? Then again, Shine thought it had been a bad idea, revolting against Eagleteller in the first place.

Stoneteller had died when Moon was a kit, soon after his mother, Brook, had come back from being captured by the Twolegs. Eagleteller, before just Eagle Who Flies Above, became Teller of Screaming Eagles. At first, it had seemed like everything would be fine. But then, strange things began to happen.

Those kits...

Moon closed his eyes as he thought about the poor things. Still, the hopeful Tribe cats had all looked the other way... even Stormfur and Moon. But when they found Brook's body, it was obvious what had happened.

Hating to see the pain in his father's eyes, Moon left Shine and the others... but who knew what would happen? Every now and then, he wanted to go back, but he forced the memory of that day about a week ago...

_"Moon," Stormfur called to his son. "Have you seen your mother? I wanted to go hunting with her."_

Looking up from the bird he was eating, Moon shook his head. He wasn't worried. Brook always hunted around this time of day. Still, at the anxious look on his father's face, he asked, "Why?"

"We made plans yesterday," Stormfur explained. "She knew that this would be the time of day when I came to meet her here."

"How about I help you look for her?" Moon asked, standing. "It shouldn't take that long."

The two toms were soon looking everywhere for Brook, but she was in none of her favorite haunts. Now Moon was worried, and he could tell that Stormfur was even worse off. They neared the last place that they could possibly think of, the pool under the falls. Both were silent, but a cry was ripped from Stormfur as the scene enveloped them.

_Brook was on her side in the pool. Her light tabby pelt was darkened by the water, and her eyes stared blankly. It was more than obvious that she was dead. _

_Moon just stood there, shocked, as Stormfur raced into the pool, swimming, and grabbed onto his mate by the scruff of the neck. All Moon was aware of was the water droplets spraying his pelt as the crashing sounds of the falls echoed in his ears._

_  
He remembered Brook opposing Eagleteller's idea of allowing the kits to become to-bes a moon early. She probably would have gone on about it._

_"Eagleteller."_

_xxx_

_**Ok... this is really stupid, but I'm putting up a topic in the Sun and Snow forum that's a Sun and Snow roleplay thingy. The whole 'Your Own Story' thing. Rules and the characters you can have are on there... I guess I'm putting it up so I don't get my attention caught on some other story, plus for some reason, I'd find it interesting to see what you guys would do with the characters... (blushes)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bloodstained Sky**_

_**by **_

_**Dreamstar's Courage**_

_**Chapter Five: Shadowflame's Fate**_

_"Who are you?" Scarletflame asked the shadowy figure stepped towards her. His amber eyes narrowed into slits, and he padded into a stream of sunlight. He had a light brown tabby pelt, and his paws were white._

_"I am Robinpelt, young one," He said softly. Though he was dead, the stars of StarClan didn't shine in his fur, which made Scarletflame take a cautious step back._

_"Then I'm dreaming," She mewed. "You died when I was a kit. And deserved to."_

"You can't possibly know whether I deserved my fate or not," Robinpelt replied, a growl on the edge of his voice. "Not when you yourself aren't able to remember any of the ordeal. How do you know that your mother was telling the truth." Something flickered in his eyes. "It wouldn't be the first lie she told."

"What... what do you mean?" Scarletflame stammered, eyes following him. Robinpelt didn't answer in words. Instead, he simply brought his own paw to his mouth and wripped a gash in it. Then, before Scarletflame could act, he did the same to her paw.

_Their blood flowed towards each other, then suddenly veered away, in two separate trails. Wide eyed, the she-cat asked, "What does this mean?"_

_  
"What does it look like it means?"_

Opening her eyes, Scarletflame looked around, then down at her paw. Everything was fine. It had been a dream. A strange dream, but just a dream. The memory of yesterday flashed through her mind, and she nudged Birdtalon and Rockwind awake. "Shadowflame's fate will be decided today," She murmured.

"Good," Rockwind growled. "It's about time."

"I'm sure Dreamstar was just thinking things over..." Birdtalon soothed, stretching. Her eyes moved on to beyond Scarletflame, so her sister turned her head. _What in StarClan's name...? _She thought as her eyes settled on the tom her sister was looking at. Nightpaw!

"Wha-" She began to say, but then simply shook her head, deciding not to embarrass Birdtalon by speaking in front of Rockwind. If Birdtalon was thinking about Nightpaw in that way... Scarletflame shuddered.

As Rockwind padded off, Scarletflame moved up next to her sister. "What are you looking at Nightpaw for?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," a clearly miffed Birdtalon replied, tilting her head up as she tried to walk away. But Scarletflame jumped in front of her.

"It's just that... it'd be kind of strange... you and my apprentice?" She scanned her sister's dark blue eyes. As usual, they were full of premature wisdom and experience.

"If I did choose Nightpaw, which I'm not, it would be my own decision," Birdtalon said coldly. "I think you should just stay out of it."

"I didn't mean it that way," Scarletflame began, but could only watch as the other she-cat ran off. Great. Now her sister was mad at her.

"Nice," Moon purred, padding past her.

"What are you doing?" She hissed. "I thought you didn't care what happened to our Clan, being a 'noble' Tribe cat and everything?"

"I never said any of that," Moon replied innocently. "Besides, if that rogue lives in your Clan, I have to live with her too, for the time being."

"True."

Cats were gathered around the Highledge, and Rockwind sat patiently next to Shadowflame, who was glaring at everyone like they were her battle opponents. The sky seemed to be clouded over, despite the fact that it was morning. Probably a bad omen, judging by the way that Calicofur kept glancing up at it.

"I have spoken with all of my senior warriors, my deputy, and Calicofur," Dreamstar announced. "And we have decided that it would be best if we kept Shadowflame here under close surveillance. She will learn the Clan ways and pull her own weight. I would like Rockwind to be her main guard."

Worried murmurs began, and Rockwind looked up, surprised. "Not that I'm questioning your decision, Dreamstar," He meowed respectfully. "But I am already training Lakepaw. I don't want her to have to wait longer than other apprentices because I'm teaching a rogue."

"She doesn't have to," Dreamstar replied. "You'll be taking Shadowflame along with Lakepaw. Since she knows how to fight, and probably how to hunt, you probably won't have to devote too much time to her."

Lakepaw was exchanging whispers with Aspenpaw and Nightpaw, and every now and then looking worriedly at Shadowflame, who stared back.

"This will be interesting," Scarletflame muttered. "Very interesting."

xxx

"It won't be that bad," Rockwind said softly to his apprentice as Shadowflame padded up. "She won't eat you... though I suggest not bothering her."

Gulping, Lakepaw nodded, though she didn't look very reassured by his words. If anything, she looked worse.

"Well?" Shadowflame asked roughly. "Are we going to get a move on or what?" Rockwind resisted the urge to snarl at her. She was making his apprentice distracted!

"Shall we?" He meowed, gesturing towards the forest. As the trio padded on, he caught sight of Scarletflame and Birdtalon eating side by side, and both looking very amused. Scarletflame winked at him mischeivously, while even Birdtalon's whiskers twitched.

By the end of the day, he would probably be the laughingstock of the entire Clan.

"Lakepaw," Rockwind began once they were far into the forest. "Please tell me the main rules of the warrior code." Shadowflame rolled her eyes and gave a loud groan, but Lakepaw, being Lakepaw, looked thoughtful, then sent some out.

"You must always be loyal to your Clan and never betray them. You must always put the Clan first. The Clan is your life."

A chuckling sound made both Clan cats jerk their heads over to Shadowflame. "What?" Rockwind questioned, voice icy.

"You see," Shadowflame sighed. "How can anyone expect that thing to held all the time? I've heard rumors... That thing about never betraying your Clan? I happen to know that that is in your heritage, Rockwind; Tigerstar?"

"I am never like him," Rockwind spat, pelt bristling. "And I never will be."

"One can only hope," Shadowflame narrowed her eyes as she said this. "And I suspect that forbidden love isn't allowed... who knows how many times that's happened! Who can know whether they are the result of forbidden love themselves...?"

Lakepaw looked towards Rockwind expectantly, who shook his head. "Lakepaw, this is what she wants us to do. If we tell Dreamstar that she's unwilling to follow the warrior code, she'll be exiled, which is exactly what she wants to happen."

"How do you know that I don't want to be exiled?" Shadowflame growled.

Both Rockwind and Aspenpaw stared blankly at her.

"Most cats don't want to die an early death," Rockwind chuckled. "Calicofur and the other medicine cats suspect that this year will have a harsh leaf-bare. I doubt you'd make it unless you had other cats helping you."

"Clan cats," the rogue muttered, flicking her tail in an annoyed way. "All ways think you're so better than everybody."

xxx

Shine of Bright Sun was worried.

Moon hadn't been back for suns-she had thought this would be a short excursion. Eagleteller had noticed immediatly, and was sending search parties out everywhere. This was going to cost the Tribe greatly.

Not long after Brook's death, Moon had told Shine how he suspected Eagleteller as his mother's killer. Brook would never just drown, everyone knew that. Maybe some other cats had the same worries, but they were all too scared to say anything. Shine didn't even know if she should.

She sat in the ledge overlooking the forest. In all that greenness that seemed so far away, Moon and his father were requesting help from the Clans. Though she had never known any Clan cats, Shine had heard that their customs were very different from the Tribes'. Their beliefs, too. Imagine, not believing in the Tribe of Endless Hunting!

"Moon..." Shine sighed. "I wish we could have cleared things up before you left."

"Shine?" A voice called. "Are you all right?"

For a moment-just a moment-she thought it was Moon, and spun around on her paws, opening her mouth to welcome him back. But her hopes fell as she realized that it was just Stone with Claw Marks, or Stone.

"Yes, Stone," She sighed. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

The speckled brown tabby tom stepped towards her like she was a mother eagle eager to strike. Why was he so cautious?

"Eagleteller would like to see you," He suddenly blurted out. Oh. That was why. Cats Eagleteller wanted to see were either ones who were causing problems with him or his partners in crime. No one wanted to upset someone who had power.

"That's strange," Shine pointed out. "He doesn't usually ask for me. In fact, he doesn't really pay attention to me at all."

This made Stone seem to relax a bit. "I wish you luck."

Shine padded towards Eagleteller's den. The golden brown tabby tom narrowed his eyes at her, but then looked more inviting.

"Shine," He purred. "I just wanted to ask you some questions."

"Yes?"

"Do you know where Moon and Stormfur are?" He asked point blank.

"No," Shine answered just as quickly. "They never told me."

"But you and Moon seemed very close-"

"We were never mates. Just good friends."

xxx

_**Thanks to Sleekstripe for visiting the forum! Hope more people will come. Anyway, hope y'all liked this chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bloodstained Sky**_

_**by **_

_**Dreamstar's Courage**_

_**Chapter Six: Missing**_

Blue eyes stared across the ground below as he sat atop a hill. Moon kneaded the ground with his paws in frustration.

"You miss her, don't you?"

Whipping his head around, he found Scarletflame coming up the hill towards him. For once, her green eyes held no mischeif, just... concern? He had to be dreaming.

"Miss who?" He asked.

"That she-cat you spoke of," She replied, sitting down next to him. "Shine. You miss her."

"Since when did you get serious and insightful?" Moon snapped. "You're a very hard cat to understand, annoying one moment, trying to get at others' feelings the next."

Scarletflame shrugged. "I'm complicated. I get it from my mother, according to her friends." She paused. "Though it may not seem like it now, I take after Dreamstar a lot."

"You?" Moon chuckled. "Your mother is a serious leader. How do you take after her? I don't know your brother and sister well, but certainly not you."

"Not that you see," Scarletflame hissed. "You've been here just a few suns. My mother isn't always how you see her. I was still an apprentice when Firestar died, but I remember when I was a kit... she was very fun. Just because she had new responsibilities doesn't mean she's lost all touch with herself."

"Your Clan seems to respect her deeply," Moon commented. "Why?"

Scarletflame's eyes widened. "You never heard the stories?"

"I'm a Tribe cat," He defended.

"Well..." Scarletflame began. "On the day my mother was born, Graystripe, Firestar's second deputy after Whitestorm, his best friend, was killed by Blackstar, the old ShadowClan leader and Windstar's father. He told a prophecy about Sun and Snow..."

"Your mother's pelt is sun-colored..." Moon murmured. "But who was Snow?"

"Windstar, the present ShadowClan leader. When he and my mother were just newly named warriors, Windshadow and Dreamcloud, Blackstar killed Leopardstar and framed Windstar. Of course, there was a battle, my mother saved Windstar from death, and they killed Blackstar. Then, when the Twolegs were invading, Windstar was captured. He escaped, freeing all the cats, but Robinpelt... my... my father, took all of us kits... Windstar, along with the enlisted help of the wolves, once again conquered with my mother. They killed Robinpelt. Finally, DeathClan, the spirits of evil cats, tried to take over, but Sun and Snow-Windstar and Dreamstar-defeated them."

Moon scanned Scarletflame's face. "Something doesn't fit in there," He finished for her. "What is it?"

"Robinpelt being my father," Scarletflame sighed, shaking her head. "It's probably stupid, but... I don't remember him visiting me or my siblings when we were kits much. Or hanging around Dreamstar. She says she was stupid--having kits with an evil cat is not something she would do."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying... I'm saying I don't think Robinpelt's my father."

xxx

"Nightpaw? Is Scarletflame around?"

Looking up, Nightpaw jumped to his paws. Birdtalon was standing over him, her dark blue eyes amused.

"No, sorry," He muttered quickly. "I'll tell her that you were here if I see her. She's already trained me a lot today, so I don't know..."

"Just wondering," Birdtalon meowed. She paused, then continued. "I know you've been training already today, but would you like to go... hunting? Just for fun."

Hunting? With Birdtalon? There was nothing Nightpaw would like to do more. Longing to give his pelt a quick lick to make himself more presentable, he replied, "Yes, thank-you. It's been a while since I've hunted just for fun."

The two cats then padded out of the entrance of camp, side by side. Every now and then, Nightpaw dared to dart a glance at the pale ginger she-cat. Her blue eyes seemed to be focused ahead every single time, and his heart sank. He'd been a fool to think she-

"Race you to that tree," Birdtalon suddenly mewed, a mischeivous twinkle in her normally serious eyes.

"Huh? What?" Nightpaw was too startled to register what she had said. Oh great. He was that far gone?

"I said, race you to that tree," Birdtalon repeated, nodding her head towards a tree around ten fox-lengths away. "What? Aren't you up for it?"

"Of course," Nightpaw growled playfully. "I just didn't see what tree you were pointing to."

"Sure."

At that second, both cats raced off at full speed, fur and tails on end. Within seconds, Nightpaw was at the tree, feeling quite pleased with himself.

"You're fast," Birdtalon panted, making her way towards him at a slower rate. "Most apprentices wouldn't outrun a fully grown warrior."

It took all of Nightpaw's inner strength not to wince at 'fully grown warrior'. For a moment, he had forgotten the massive differences in their seniorities. Dustpelt had been fond of Ferncloud when she was an apprentice, he had heard that, but she had returned his affections, and they waited until she became a warrior to become official mates. Birdtalon didn't return his feelings, and would certainly be snatched up by the time Nightpaw became a warrior.

"Nightpaw?" Birdtalon's voice broke through his thoughts. "Still here?"

"You're a lot different when you aren't on the warrior's job," Nightpaw commented as the two began to walk side by side again.

"Kind of like Scarletflame," Birdtalon nodded. "She becomes a bit more serious at times."

"She is pretty determined to teach me correctly," Nightpaw acknoweledged.

"Honestly," Birdtalon sighed. "She really is a good warrior. It's just... well... she's been through a lot. We all have, considering the DeathClan thing. You were just a kit when that happened; do you remember it?"

"A little," Nightpaw admitted. "I remember faintly being stolen, but not who did it or what happened afterwords besides Calicofur taking me back. She was very protective."

"Oh." Birdtalon paused. "What partially messed up Scarletflame and what you remember are linked. You see... DeathClan snatched bodies. Tigerstar snatched Dreamstar's. She not only stole you while in that state, but nearly killed Scarletflame. Not by choice, of course, but imagine... thinking your own mother tried to murder you."

Nightpaw couldn't picture it, but understood. Dreamstar was a notoriously protective mother, and she didn't seem like the type to just... well, be controlled. But who knew what was going on at the time? He didn't.

"I see," was all he said.

"She also doesn't accept that Robinpelt's our father," Birdtalon continued painfully. "I understand her there. You weren't even born when he was around, but he was... horrible."  
Having heard the stories, Nightpaw knew what she was talking about. Robinpelt had tried to murder his own kits. If there was one thing Nightpaw hated more than a murderer or a traitor, it was a kit-killer. He'd always seen kits as innocent, sweet things. Some of the few beings who never deserved death. Of course, they could become the next Tigerstar, but while in kithood...

"I'd better leave," Birdtalon suddenly said, looking away. "Warrior duties... you know. See you later, then?"

"Sure," Nightpaw replied dully as she bounded off. Even Birdtalon had to know that he had feelings for her. She had to be embarrassed. "I blew it."

xxx

Rockwind padded quietly by himself, hoping to escape Shadowflame. Stupid moody she-cat. This made him really glad to be a tom. If he were a she-cat, he'd have to deal with all those mood swings, like his sisters and mother and Shadowflame. Plus, it would be very... odd if he didn't want to be a tom.

He shuddered at the thought.

"Miss who?"

Was that Moon? Rockwind had barely spoken to the Tribe cat, but he was pretty positive that it was his voice...

"The she-cat you spoke of. Shine. You miss her." That had to be Scarletflame; he knew his own sister's voice. Speaking of mood swings... she sounded... serious.

Moon seemed to think so too. "Since when did you get serious and insightful? You're a very hard cat to get, annoying one moment, and trying to get at others' feelings the next."

Yep, that would be Scarletflame. Rockwind was torn between wanting to stick up for his sister or just laughing.

He just hoped Scarletflame didn't become... friends with Moon. It wasn't likely, judging by the way they snapped at each other, but he himself was afraid to get to know these cats like brothers. Then it'd just be harder when they left.

"Ah... spying, aren't we?" A voice chuckled. Spinning on his paws, Rockwind found Shadowflame watching him.

"What are you doing here?" He bristled.

"Taking a walk. After all, my guard wasn't with me, wasn't he?"

Glaring at the small gray she-cat, Rockwind began to circle her. "I see how Scarletflame feels," He spat in a low voice. "I'm not too fond of rogues, but you have to be the worst I've ever met. And you haven't even killed anyone. Yet."

Something flickered in Shadowflame's eyes. "I'll never kill anyone," She hissed. "Never again."  
"So you have?" Rockwind questioned. "It couldn't have been a Clan cat... there haven't been murders since the DeathClan days..."

"It was no Clan cat," Shadowflame growled. "At least not technically. Tell me, have you heard of BloodClan? The Clan that your great-grandfather defeated?"

"Yes," Rockwind admitted.

"It was one of them." Without another word, Shadowflame was off.

xxx

_**Thanks to Goldensun, Appleheart and Wisp O' Mist for joining the forum. Hope everyone liked this slightly fluffy chapter!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bloodstained Sky**_

_**by **_

_**Dreamstar's Courage**_

_**Chapter Seven: Meeting with ShadowClan**_

Carefully, Scarletflame watched Moon's face for his reaction. Let's just say he wasn't exactly casual about it.

"I don't know you or your heritage very well," He began. "But why would you think that your father... isn't your father?"  
"I don't really know," Scarletflame confessed, looking at her paws. "It's just that... well, Robinpelt tried to kill me, so you think I'd feel a hatred towards my father. I hate Robinpelt, but not... my father. It's strange to say that aloud, but that's how I feel. And Robinpelt's been dead for moons, so why would I think that my father's looking out for me?"  
"Those are just feelings," Moon pointed out. "You need real proof."  
"That's where you come in."  
He balked. "How do I fit into your... scheme? Yes, I have Clan blood, but I've been a Tribe cat all my life, so I don't know how it would work."  
"Any other cats would respect my mother too much to help me," Scarletfame mewed. "And Rockwind and Birdtalon would think that I was crazy, I'm sure of it. But look at the strange possibilities: why is Birdtalon so pale? Why does Rockwind's pelt have white flecks? I've heard Robinpelt described. His eyes were amber. Birdtalon and I get our eye color from someone in our family, but Rockwind's are that strange pale green. It just doesn't fit."  
Moon had to admit that she was right. But what did Scarletflame want? A spy? "How are you going to be using me in this?" He asked.

Eyes glittering, Scarletflame purred, "Partners in crime?"  
Moon paused before answering. "Oh, all right. Partners in crime."  
xxx

"Your brother's been spending an awful lot of time with that rogue she-cat," Willowcloud sniffed haughtily, watching Shadowflame eat as the Clan watched with suspicious eyes. "Don't you think so, Birdtalon?" No answer. "Birdtalon?"  
"Hmm?" Birdtalon jerked her head up from her paws. "Oh, sorry. What were we talking about?"  
"I was doing the talking, you were doing the day dreaming," Willowcloud correcting, flicking her with her tail tip. "Don't you remember? I was talking about Rockwind spending so much time with... Shadowflame."  
"It's his responsibility," Birdtalon mumbled, stretching her jaws in a yawn. "Dreamstar set him to it. It's not like he _wants _to."  
"Think about it," her friend protested. "She is pretty..."  
Birdtalon had to hold back a laugh. _Her _brother, with a rogue? Impossible. No way! He was much too close to the warrior code to do something like that. And the leader's only son...! Rockwind would never risk his reputation for that. In fact, she was opening her mouth to let the laughing fly, when Rockwind padded into camp, crouching beside Shadowflame and muttering something in her ear.

Her jaw snapped shut.

"Am I the only responsible sibling?" Birdtalon asked herself under her breath. Willowcloud snapped her head around.

_"What?"_

"Nothing!"  
It was nothing-right? Rockwind was an intelligent cat. He didn't test the limits... That just wasn't his style.

But Birdtalon couldn't help but wonder...

xxx

"Windstar?"  
The snowy white tom turned. "Yes?" He asked in a clipped tone. Today was a day of secrets; he was going to meet Dreamstar.

Applebird padded into his den. "Have you heard anything about ThunderClan taking in two Tribe cats?" She asked casually.

"Are you suggesting that Dreamstar would have told me?" He snapped. "Just in case you're wondering, she wouldn't have unless it seemed like they might be the _next _big threat to the forest. You'd think we'd be out of them by now."  
"Sorry," Applebird apologized. "Just wondering... So you haven't heard anything about it?"  
"Kind of strange that you would have..." A half-amused, half-concerned look came into Windstar's eyes. "Ah... Looks like I'm not the one who should be defending a loudmouth mate."  
"Birchpelt didn't mean any harm," Applebird retorted, keeping her tone level. "He was... worried, I guess. They seem like good cats. Father and son. The father, Stormfur, was originally a RiverClan cat, and stayed in ThunderClan for a while when I was an apprentice. He's also Graystripe's kit."  
Windstar nodded. Everyone had heard stories of Graystripe, the great ThunderClan deputy and his forbidden love with Silverstream, a RiverClan she-cat. Though there had been more affairs before his, that seemed to be the tip of the iceberg.

"Well," Applebird continued. "He joined the Tribe, as you know, and now something must be going on." She looked a bit sly. "Birchpelt says that Scarletflame is teaching his son, Moon Where Clouds Part, how to hunt. He also says it's quite amusing."  
Tensing, Windstar pricked his ears. Some outsider? Hunting with _his _daughter? What in StarClan's name was going on? Trying not to sound like he was overreacting, he spoke in the most restrained voice possible. "Did he say anything else about Scarletflame or this 'Moon Where Clouds Part'?"  
"Oh, don't worry," Applebird assured him. "They hate each other."  
This did anything but cure Windstar's worries. He and Dreamstar had hated each other, as well, and now they had three kits together.

"Well," Windstar muttered, bounding out of his den. "I think it's time for me to go speak with Dreamstar now." He could still hear Applebird's quiet laughter as he entered the woods.

"Dreamstar!" He called softly as he saw her sitting in the normal clearing. "What's this I hear from Applebird about our daughter and a Tribe tom?"

"Nice to see you, too," his mate grumbled as he halted in front of her. "It's nothing. She's just teaching him how to hunt."  
"A fine pair that would be," Windstar growled. "My daughter with a cat who can't even hunt."  
"Nothing's happening!" Dreamstar insisted, flicking his nose with her tail tip. "You're just looking into things too much. He's a cave-guard, which means he wasn't taught how to hunt. And anyway, they hate each other."  
"That's what Applebird said. It worries me."

xxx

"Are you all right?" Rockwind asked Shadowflame as she crouched near the warriors' den, glaring into space.

"Of course I'm all right, idiot," Shadowflame snapped, lashing her tail back and forth in adgitation. "That is... I'll be fine if you don't tell your beloved mother about me killing a cat. It was in self-defense, I promise you!" Her voice was an urgent whisper now.

Rockwind paused. "I believe you."  
Shadowflame's eyes were wide. "You do?" She asked, surprised.

"Yes," He meowed. "There's just one thing you have to answer for me."  
"What?"  
"You said you were a part of BloodClan," Rockwind began cautiously. "I have to ask this... were you related to Scourge?"  
"Yes," Shadowflame answered in an even tone, calm, but with no pride. "He is my grandfather."  
"You say this so casually," Rockwind commented, trying to keep his voice as low and nonchalant as hers.

"A true confidante does not judge on kins' crimes," She said simply. "Can you be a friend of mine, Rockwind?"  
Tilting his head to one side, Rockwind gave her a quizzical look. "After our behavior towards each other," He chuckled. "Wouldn't you say that's kind of doubtful?"  
"No," Shadowflame said quietly. "You have personal information about me. I mean-"  
"Windstar?"

Both cats halted their speaking immediatly, and Rockwind fought the urge to lace his ears back against his head. A ShadowClan patrol!

xxx

Scarletflame watched with interest and concern as three ShadowClan cats were marched into the camp. She recognized Windstar, Hunterclaw and Branchtail. What confused her was why the leader had brought so few warriors with him if he were invading.

"Windstar?" Dreamstar asked, prowling forwards. Her muscles were relaxed, though, and she flicked her tail towards the warriors prepared to defend their camp. "At ease." Looking perplexed, they backed away.

"Dreamstar," Windstar said with a respectful nod towards the ThunderClan leader. "Do not worry, we aren't attacking."  
"Scarletflame, Rockwind, Birdtalon," Dreamstar suddenly called to her kits. Exchanging confused glances with her siblings, Scarletflame padded to her mother's side, meeting Windstar's pale green gaze. Though he was from ShadowClan, he had a noble air to him. She could tell that Rockwind was still feeling a bit hostile towards him, and for once, Birdtalon just looked confused.

"I expect that you will have your warriors accompanying you into your den," Dreamstar meowed. "So will I."  
Nodding, Windstar followed her into her den, his warriors following. Still bemused, Scarletflame and her siblings did the same.  
"Now," Dreamstar said, sitting down. "What do you wish to talk about?"  
"I was just wondering if you have had any..." Windstar paused carefully. "Disappearances. Missing kits, to be exact."  
"Kits?" Dreamstar's eyes widened, and her pelt bristled. "No," She hissed. "No missing kits. I'm guessing that you have had some disappear?"  
"Yes," Windstar said quietly. He obviously knew how touchy Dreamstar was on the subject of missing kits, hers having gone missing as well. "Since ThunderClan has had this happen before, I was... worried."  
Something about his tone, or maybe the way he and Dreamstar looked at each other, just didn't work for Scarletflame. She glanced back at Rockwind and Birdtalon, and saw that they didn't seem concerned. Maybe she was just seeing things.

"I hope for the best," Dreamstar sighed. "Thank-you for your warning."  
Nodding, Windstar and his warriors left.

xxx

_"Dreamstar, Windstar, Calicofur! Wake up now!"  
All three cats leaped to their paws, only to find themselves in a stretch of stars. They blinked, slightly startled._

_"All these moons have made you three soft," Bluestar muttered, padding forwards.   
"Hey-" Windstar began, but then stopped, seeing that Bluestar wasn't alone. "Nova!"  
Dreamstar and Calicofur looked a bit faint at this point. "The wolf that helped us out..." Calicofur mewed, a bit dazed._

_"Yes," Nova barked. "For once, I have been allowed to be in a prophecy. You ARE the children of my siblings."  
Bluestar sighed. "May we get on with the prophecy?"  
"I thought that the DeathClan thing was our last 'quest'," Dreamstar sighed._

_"It was," Bluestar purred._

_All three cats exchanged glances. "Oh, great."  
Nova closed her eyes and began:  
"Sun has met Snow_

_Spider has denied Light and taken another_

_And now the New Chosen must take on_

_The legacy that their parents left behind."_

_xxx_

_**There ya go!!! Only a few more people and the forum shall be complete, peoples! (hint, hint) Gah, I hate begging.**_


	8. Unanswered

_**Bloodstained Sky**_

_**by **_

_**Dreamstar's Courage**_

_**Chapter Eight: Unanswered**_

"It is time for the Gathering," Dreamstar called from Highledge.

"What's a Gathering?" Moon asked his father as they padded alongside the rest of the Clan, who looked eager and excited.

"It's when all four Clans gather under the light of the full moon," Stormfur answered. "The most peaceful time in the forest, since it is not StarClan's way for the Clans to fight during a Gathering. It's happened only a few times in the history of both of the Clan's homes from what I know."

"Rivals are in peace all to honor some made-up Clan of spirits?" Moon meowed. "I would only do that for the Tribe of Endless Hunting." He paused, watching his father's slightly confused face. "Stormfur? Do you still follow this StarClan instead of the Tribe of Endless Hunting?"

"I'm not sure," Stormfur replied heavily. "All I can tell you is that StarClan does exist. They're the ones who sent my sister on a quest."

"Feathertail?" Moon's claws became unsheathed as he thought of the kin he had never known. "They sent her to her doom."

"I didn't tell you the exact truth there," Stormfur sighed. "You see, your mother wanted you to be devout to the Tribe of Endless Hunting... Moon, it wasn't StarClan that sent Feathertail to her doom. In their prophecy, she was simply to deliver a message. I am sorry to say that it was the Tribe of Endless Hunting that made Feathertail sacrifice herself."

Moon was a bit shocked. All his life, he'd believed that these spirits who the Clans believed in had been responsible for Feathertail's death... But that wasn't true at all. Looking up at the sky, he found a milky stretch across the stars.

"What's that?" He asked, intending for the question to be answered by his father. But when he looked back towards the cats, he saw that an awkward looking Stormfur had gone off to speak with Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight.

"That's Silverpelt," Scarletflame's voice purred next to him. Whipping his head around, he found the ginger she-cat sitting nearby, green eyes glowing in the evening. "It's where StarClan hunts."

"You really do believe in that, don't you?" Moon asked, but not in an amused tone. "StarClan and all of that."

"Of course!" Scarletflame exclaimed, standing and padding towards him. "What do you think happens to the Clan cats? We don't go to your Tribe of Endless Hunting if we do not follow them. I believe that what you believe in exists; I just won't be there."

"Well, then where do the evil cats go?" The silver tom persisted.

Scarletflame shuddered. "I told you about DeathClan, remember? Trust me, I saw that with my own eyes... they almost murdered my mother... almost murdered _me _through my mother. So, if evil Clan cats go some where, don't good cats have to?" She narrowed her eyes. "Where do evil Tribe cats go?"

After a long silence, Moon finally answered, "I don't know."

"The cats to be going to the Gathering are," Dreamstar announced. "Birchpelt, Rockwind, Scarletflame, Nightpaw, Stripedpaw, Brightheart, Calicofur, Aspenpaw, and Palelegs." She paused. "Moon, Stormfur, you can come if you want."

"I would like that," Stormfur purred. "Perhaps to see how Mistystar is doing. She was deputy when I left. What do you think, Moon?"

Moon shrugged. "I guess."

"Uh, Dreamstar?" Came a cautious young meow. "May I stay at camp?"

Everyone gawked, for not only did this NEVER happen, but the speaker was Nightpaw. Apprentices always wanted to go to the Gathering!

"Sure, Nightpaw," Dreamstar said awkwardly as the tom shuffled his paws along the ground. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes, Dreamstar."

Out of the corner of his eye, Moon saw Scarletflame sneak a look at her sister, then saw her eyes return to her apprentice. She seemed to sense that something was different going on than what met the naked eye.

xxx

Watching the others pad off, Nightpaw wondered if he had been wrong. Still, for some reason, he wanted to stay back where Birdtalon was...

He'd always liked her looks. Her pelt was that unusually pale color that seemed to change every now and then... Her dark blue eyes were deep and understanding... Still daydreaming, Nightpaw thought back to his first memory of Birdtalon.

_"Nightkit, Stripedkit, come along," Palelegs, Nightpaw's mother, called gently, beckoning to her kits with her tail. Stripedkit's steps were cautious, but Nightkit, impatient, simply sighed, sped up, and passed her, bursting out of the nursery. His light blue eyes widened as they moved around the busy camp. Dreamstar, leader of ThunderClan, was stretched out on her side in the middle of camp. She was still a bit weak after being wounded in her battle with Tigerstar, so she decided to survey the camp by staying out of Calicofur's den as much as possible._

_Three young cats sat around her, looking attentive. One was a tom, brownish with white flecks. Another was flame-colored, and the final was very pale, but still ginger. After a moment, all three rose and padded off in different directions, the tom and the flame-colored cat going off to hunt, the pale she-cat walking towards the nursery._

_"How are you, Palelegs?" She asked. "Your kits?"_

"Who's that?" Nightkit questioned his mother in a whisper.

"Birdpaw, Sorreltail's apprentice, and one of Dreamstar's kits. Treat her with respect. She's a mature young cat."

Nightkit didn't really worry about Birdtalon's heritage or maturity. He was more worried about how to act around this she-cat who held an air almost as regal as her mother's.

_"What's your name?" She mewed._

_"Nightkit..." He mumbled._

Nightpaw shuddered to think of what he said after that. Probably something that-

What was he thinking? He was a kit when he talked about that, and Birdtalon probably still viewed his as a kit.

xxx

Never in her life had Birdtalon thought about a tom so much. When Willowcloud rambled about toms, it was annoying, and when she rambled about Rockwind in particular, it was _especially _annoying. They were just cats, not StarClan warriors or something like that.

Birdtalon's life plan didn't include kits. At least, that wasn't part of the plan when she made it up in her mind on a lazy day as an apprentice.

Of course, she would become a warrior, and earn herself a respectable reputation. That was one thing that her siblings had in common with her: they had to live up to Dreamstar's reputation and live down Robinpelt's.

After she became a good warrior, she would like to mentor hopefully around three apprentices at least. She would make sure that they were properly trained. After this, maybe deputy was in her future, maybe it wasn't. However, kits? Never.

Though... who knew what could happen?

xxx

Worry clouded Rockwind's mind as he padded through the forest. Not only was he troubled about what Shadowflame would do alone, but there was the fact that Nightpaw had, for some reason, requested to stay at camp. He had a feeling that it was about his sister. _And_ speaking of sisters, why was Scarletflame talking with Moon? Rockwind flexed his claws. If that Tribe tom laid a claw on his sister, he'd-

"How are you, Rockwind?" Willowcloud's soft, cautious mew made Rockwind flinch a bit. It was getting embarrassing, how she was padding after him... just like _Nightpaw _seemed to be padding after Birdtalon. Rockwind wasn't a vain cat, but he wouldn't deny the obvious about Willowcloud's feelings for him.

"I'm fine," He answered shortly, but in a friendly tone. "And you?" He wanted to be polite, but at the same time, hoped he could cut the conversation short soon.

"Likewise," Willowcloud replied. After a pause, she added hurriedly, "I don't want to get on your nerves. It's just that Scarletflame is talking with Moon, and I don't wish to be a third wheel..."

"Third wheel?" The brownish tom snapped. "What do you mean? They aren't... fond of each other, are they?"

"Of course not," Willowcloud laughed. "That would be breaking the warrior code, and Scarletflame told me that Moon's got some she-cat back at home."

"Good." That was reassuring. Then again, with Scarletflame, toms had always been an 'If at first you don't succeed, try, try again' dilemma. He wouldn't put it past her to just try to steal Moon away. It wasn't that he thought badly of his sister, she was just... ambitious.

Sometimes he wondered if Scarletflame was just bored when she toyed with toms' hearts. First, it had been Singedtail, back then called Singedpaw. He had obviously been fond of her, and perhaps Scarletflame didn't notice. Thanks to the hapless tom's efforts, they became close friends, but after a moon or so, he confessed his feelings. A terrified Scarletflame ran off, then, _three suns later_, told him that she thought of him only as a friend.

Then came the Rainwhisker issue. Rockwind and Birdtalon had been appalled by this, Rainwhisker being older than their grandparents, but Scarletflame, soon to be a warrior then, had been going through her wild phase. Well, she never got out of her wild phase... she was in her _really _wild phase. Anyway, she didn't exactly discourage Rainwhisker's affections, and made sure that Dreamstar didn't know(Rockwind dreaded to think of what the outcome for Rainwhisker would have been if she wasn't careful enough).

However... soon after their warrior ceremony, Rockwind had had enough. He was big for his age, and decided to have a little 'talk' with Rainwhisker. This 'talk' involved teeth and claws, along with Rainwhisker telling Scarletflame that this just wasn't going to work. There had been no more toms after that.

Faintly, Rockwind wondered if he should 'exaggerate' the stories of Scarletflame's past love interests. Shaking his head, he dismissed this plan. He didn't approve of her views in toms, but he loved his sister; he wouldn't do that to her.

Still...

xxx

"There are so many of you!" Moon said softly, blue eyes wide with awe as he looked around at the Gathering.

"Yes," Scarletflame purred in an amused tone. It took all of her self-control to not to laugh at his expression. Something that was so routine to her was such an experience to Moon! "And these aren't even all the cats in the forest!"

"I thought ThunderClan was big," Moon said weakly. "This many..."

"Is the Tribe of Rushing Water the only tribe?" Scarletflame questioned.

"Yes. Unless you count the Tribe of Endless Hunting..." Moon's eyes were confused as he spoke of his spirit-tribe.

"Who's this?" Came a voice. Scarletflame narrowed her eyes as Rabbitfur, a WindClan she-cat. Ever since Firestar was killed in a battle with WindClan(though Tigerstar had been the killer), Scarletflame had felt a slight feeling of resentment towards the Clan. And she could see the look in Rabbitfur's eyes: confused by Moon's unfamiliar scent, but interested.

"A visitor to ThunderClan," She answered briskly, warning Moon with her eyes not to speak. "He is Graystripe's grandson."

"That can't be," Rabbitfur meowed, startled. "I heard that Graystripe never had any kits after that scandal with the RiverClan she-cat."

"He didn't," Moon said with an icy tone, apparently being unable to read eye-language. Well, he probably did, and was just ignoring Scarletflame.

"Moon Where Clouds Part is Graystripe's grandson," Dreamstar's voice said firmly and precisely from behind them. "He came with his father from the Tribe of Rushing Water to visit." Her amber eyes glittered with authority. "Please don't tell anyone about this, all right. I'll explain it later." There was no question in her voice; she knew Rabbitfur would obey.

And obey she did. Eyes downcast, Rabbitfur began to back away, muttering, "Yes, Dreamstar." Quickly, she turned and loped off.

"Don't give out any important information without my permission," Dreamstar hissed as she stalked past her daughter, flicking her mouth with the tip of her tail. "You were acting like an apprentice there!"

Trying not to hang her head in shame, Scarletflame quickly began to walk away, not wanting Moon to see her like this.

"Wait up," He called softly, following her into the woods. "You weren't _that _bad. You're young. It was a slip up."

"My _mother_ never would have made a slip up like that!" Scarletflame spat, turning on him. "She's the Sun in Sun and Snow! Everyone looks up to her, everyone respects her... whenever there's even been _slight _trouble in the forest, you know who they turn to? Sun and Snow. Dreamstar and Windstar. Rockwind and Birdtalon are taking after her already... I never will, it seems. I'll be the one who never measures up."

"You talk about your mother lying about your parentage," Moon retorted calmly. "If you're correct, she isn't perfect. Do you even know much about her past?"  
Reluctantly, Scarletflame shook her head.

"She must be under a lot of stress," Moon continued. "Having to speak about my father and I. As for you... well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you seem to be an excellent warrior. I'd bet you take after her as much as Birdtalon and Rockwind."

"Thanks," Scarletflame sighed. "Just had a little meltdown there. This could be a good chance for me to see who could be my father. Let's go."

xxx

"What'd you do?" Windstar asked quietly as Dreamstar sat down near him. None of the other leaders were on their branches yet, so they could speak.

"I suppose I was a little harsh," Dreamstar admitted, quickly explaining what had happened.

"Of course you were harsh," Windstar accused, watching as his daughter padded out of the trees. "She's young and-" His eyes narrowed as Moon walked out after Scarletflame. A low growl rumbled in his throat.

"What was this about her being young?" Dreamstar asked innocently. "You know, I don't think it will happen, him being a Tribe cat-"

"That's it!" Windstar's eyes widened. "Do what I'm not there to do: restrict her. Dreamstar, I love you and I couldn't live without you-"

"That's so sweet!"

"Let me finish. _But, _this whole thing with us is forbidden. We don't want any of our kits following us in our pawprints."

"You're right," Dreamstar nodded. "But I won't restrict her unless I see serious things. And trust me, I know what to look for." Windstar looked unsatisfied. "I'm guessing that part of you just wants her restricted from toms completely?"

"How'd you know?"

xxx

_**I had to include a bit of comedic DreamstarxWindstar parenting there. Windstar just comes off to me as the type who would be a 'don't touch my daughter' father, don't you think?**_

_**If only one of the kits can find out about their father, who should it be:**_

_**A) Scarletflame**_

_**B) Rockwind**_

_**C) Birdtalon**_

_**And how should they react? Just would like some input on that. Thanks for everyone who joined the forum!**_


	9. Not so Impossible

_**Bloodstained Sky**_

_**by**_

_**Dreamstar's Courage**_

_**Chapter Nine: Not so Impossible**_

"So..." Lakepaw's voice purred in Nightpaw's ear. "Why'd you stay here tonight? Kind of pointless, don't you think?" Her voice wheedled now. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Nightpaw growled, snapping his head around to look at her, his pale blue eyes turning cold. But a fear was in his heart. If Lakepaw spread gossip, then everyone would know how he felt-including Birdtalon. Wait-how did he feel?

"Unless you just want to stick around Birdtalon," Lakepaw chirped, eyes gleaming with mischeif. "Which, I think, is exactly what you want to do. Am I right?"

Nightpaw stared at his paws. Should he lie? No, Lakepaw was his friend, and she'd keep his secret. He hoped...

"Fine," He snapped. "You're right. That was my exact motive."

Lakepaw shook her head, but not in a disappointed way, more like she was confused. "Falling for your mentor's sister... sounds complicated."

"You're not mad, are you?" Nightpaw asked worriedly. He could see from watching the toms in camp(and overhearing their conversations) that she-cats were very tricky things. One moment they liked you, the next they hated you. Brackenfur had often chuckled about how fierce Sandstorm had been to Firestar, and those two were known for their great love...

"Of course not," Lakepaw mewed. "It's not like there's anything wrong with it. She's older, but if she likes you back who cares? And if you're worried about Scarletflame's reaction, she'll get over it. The only question is..."

"If Birdtalon feels the same way about me," Nightpaw finished quietly, watching the pale she-cat as she sat down near the entrance of camp, staring off into space. "Which is doubtful, since _she _won't like the age difference."

Lakepaw pressed her head playfully against his shoulder. "Stop being so lovesick and act like an apprentice! Have some fun, it'll take your mind off of things."

"I'm not lovesick," Nightpaw grumbled. But though he was thankful for Lakepaw's support and offers, he didn't think that much would work to get his mind off of things. He was just... naturally serious.

xxx

"ShadowClan has bad news," Windstar announced, prowling towards the main position. "Three of our kits are missing; we would like to know if anyone else is missing kits, if it isn't much trouble."

Dreamstar, of course, didn't look surprised, but Mistystar and Onestar did. "WindClan is not missing any kits," Onestar meowed. "But we will tell you if anything comes to where we may have some evidence."

"RiverClan shall do the same," Mistystar promised.

Since Windstar was the last cat to make an announcement, the cats of the Gathering began to spend the last bit of it talking. But Scarletflame was fixated on one thing: Windstar.

Something was familiar about him-she just didn't know what. Despite the fact that they were leaders of different Clans, Windstar and Dreamstar spoke easily, even happily! Yes, they were good friends and had saved the forest together, but their roles instructed them to be a bit more wary of each other at least...

Suddenly, Windstar turned his head to look at Scarletflame, and she felt... different. His pale green eyes... she'd seen them somewhere... His sharp features, she'd seen those as well... But 'where' was the question. His eyes seemed to know her...

_Scarletkit felt insignifigant next to her brother and sister, so much smaller than them, the runt. But for some reason, she didn't feel the same way in front of this huge white cat. There was a loving, proud glow in his eyes as he bent his head down to look at the three kits._

_Hearing her mother's voice, Scarletkit listened intently to find out who this cat was._

_"Kits, this is Windstar."_

Shaking her head at the sudden memory, Scarletflame found that Windstar had gone back to speaking with her mother. Why did she remember him from such an early age? She had to have been a young kit then, or else it would have more clarity.

Why had Dreamstar been taking her kits to see Windstar? That just seemed...

Perfectly in place.

Scarletflame's body began trembling. It fit. Those eyes... Rockwind's eyes. The reason why Birdtalon was so pale... The reason why his face was so familiar... It was because Scarletflame herself saw those features in her own reflection.

Could it be that Windstar was her father? She watched as Dreamstar tilted her head to one side as she listened to him speak... looked at him. Her mother only did that when she was listening to someone she cared about...

"No," Scarletflame whispered, eyes wide. She had been sure that Robinpelt was her father... it was just... Windstar? She needed proof. Turning quickly, she began to race towards where ThunderClan was just beginning to gather, muttering, "Come, Moon."

"You look even more upset than before," He hissed in her ear. "What's going on?"

"Apparently, the truth hurts even more than I thought," Scarletflame murmured. "I'll tell you later."

xxx

_Amber eyes gazed downwards, and the small she-cat flicked her tail back and forth nervously. Why was this all happening? Couldn't they all just be in peace for forever?_

_  
"Are you worried, Leafpool?" Lightfur asked as she padded up to the medicine cat._

_"Yes," Leafpool sighed. "How can they fulfill this kind of prophecy? So many different loyalties... especially if Scarletflame finds out." Blinking, she gazed sympathetically at the she-cat next to her. "I know it must be hard for you, seeing Nightpaw..."_

"It's not that bad," Lightfur sighed. "I loved Spiderleg, but something in my heart always knew that he and Calicofur were meant to be. This young cat has something ahead of him... maybe something my kits would never have."

At those words, Leafpool had to turn her head away so that Lightfur couldn't see the look in her eyes. Lightfur didn't seem to realize that not only had she been killing herself, but had also been her kits that paid the price.

_"Uh... may I come over?"_

Awkwardly, the two she-cats nodded to Spiderleg, who walked up to sit near them. "How are they?" He questioned urgently. "How are Calicofur and Nightpaw?"

"They're both fine," Leafpool sighed. She paused. "Scarletflame's finding out."

Lightfur and Spiderlegs's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, the poor thing..." Lightfur murmured sympathetically.

_"I was sure that it would happen eventually," Spiderleg admitted. "But I suppose she's not that happy about it?"_

"No," Leafpool replied. "And she's always been strong-willed... Who knows what she'll say to her mother once it's confirmed."

"Do you think this will interrupt the prophecy?" Lightfur mewed.

_"I hope not. I hope not."_

_xxx_

Rockwind narrowed his eyes as he looked around camp. "Shadowflame?" He called. The she-cat didn't answer or come into view. "Shadowflame, where ever you are, come out of hiding now, or I'll have to look for you myself." He felt like he was talking to a spoiled kit.

A dark gray shape padded out of the woods, pale yellow eyes gleaming with amusement. "Miss me?" Shadowflame asked sweetly.

"She-cats," Rockwind grumbled, walking up to meet her. "You know, I thought that after having to take care of yourself for most of your life, you'd be a pretty mature cat. And you know what? I was wrong."

"That's right," Shadowflame purred. "Have some humility."

Maybe his eyes were failing him or something, but Rockwind liked the way the moonlight glinted off of Shadowflame's fur, and reflected in her eyes. StarClan, if he had been thinking that, his eyes HAD to be failing him.

"Are you making yourself useful?" He asked Shadowflame.

"I tried-" She began, but an angry growl from the elders' den interrupted her.

"Tried?" Sandstorm spat. "Please! More like sat around while the actual Clan members did every bit of work she could be doing."

"Oh really?" Rockwind meowed. "Shadowflame, if you expect ThunderClan to give you sanctuary, then you have to start acting like a grown-up cat."

"Stop speaking to me like I'm a kit!" Shadowflame hissed, arching her back.

"Then stop acting like one!" Rockwind retorted in a snarl, unsheathing his claws. By this time, a lot of the Clan had gathered to watch their fight, but he didn't care. Shadowflame suddenly leaped into the air, fangs bared. Rockwind hadn't been expecting this; he didn't want to hurt her. Physically, anyway.

"Stop it, both of you!" In a blur of pale ginger fur, Dreamstar darted between them, tackled Shadowflame to the ground, and kept her pinned their, hooked Tigerstar-claws hovering above the rogue's face.

"Talk things out," Dreamstar growled. "Shadowflame, I'll let this one pass, but if you ever attempt to attack another cat in the Clan again, you will be blinded and sent out into the forest. I can promise you that that will happen, even if I have to use my own claws. As for you, Rockwind-control your temper. This is something I would have expected from a lot of other cats, but not you." She paused. "Got it?"

"Got it."

As he watched his mother stalk into her den, beckoning Birchpelt to come and speak with her, Rockwind huffed off to where Scarletflame sat near the warriors' den. For some reason, her eyes, which had been blank on the way home, had a spark of amusement in them.

"I finally understand," She purred as Rockwind sat down next to her. "It would never work out, but-"

"What would never work out?"

"Shadowflame."

"What?" Rockwind cocked his head. His sister leaned in, whispering something in his ear.

"You have feelings for her, don't you?"

xxx

_**Dreamstar had a 'don't you mess with my baby boy moment' there. So, so far, which do you like better and why? The original or the new Sun and Snow?**_

**_What do you think should happen? Vote:  
_**

**_A) One of the main cats finds out that Dreamstar is expecting a second litter(she is 3 years old, btw, so not too old)_**

**_B) Shine arrives_**

**_C) Nightpaw confesses his feelings to Birdtalon._**

****


	10. Looking Into Things

_**Bloodstained Sky**_

_**by  
Dreamstar's Courage**_

_**A/N: There was a tie between the shockers... I won't tell you which ones though!**_

_**Chapter Ten: Looking Into Things**_

Rockwind flattened his ears against his head. "What do you mean?" He spat, pelt bristling, voice full of denial.

"It's obvious to me," Scarletflame shrugged, licking one paw daintily. "You seemed pretty worried about her... foolish tom." Her eyes glittered now. "If anything were to come of it, you know that Dreamstar would-" Suddenly, she stopped speaking and looked away, as if thinking very seriously.

"Anyway," Rockwind growled. "I'm a loyal Clan cat, and Shadowflame gets on my nerves. Definitely not the kind of cat I could stand."

Scarletflame blinked, the mischeivous look returning to her eyes. "Sure," She purred, flicking her tail against his shoulder. "But seriously... don't get into any trouble. I don't think Dreamstar could stand having another troublemaker in the family."

"How can I get into trouble if I don't have feelings for an outsider?" Rockwind protested quietly, eyes darting around to make sure no cat was listening in on their conversation. "And besides, Scarletflame... speak for yourself."

Pelt bristling, Scarletflame drew her lips up over her fangs in a snarl. "I don't know what you're talking about-"

Rolling his eyes, Rockwind padded away, feeling a bit confused. Where had Scarletflame gotten the idea that _he _had feelings for _Shadowflame _from? Yes, the rogue was admittedly pretty enough, but she got on his nerves so much...

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Calicofur..."

His ears pricked at his mother's nervous voice coming from Calicofur's den. Looking around, Rockwind saw that it seemed that everyone in camp had gone to sleep, so he crept towards the den, paws making no noise against the ground.

Dreamstar's pale pelt was turned silver in the moonlight, as were Calicofur's blue eyes. The medicine cat's face held a look of concern, and worry touched Rockwind's heart.

"Hmm..." Calicofur murmured. "Explain to me your symptoms. And why didn't you come to see me earlier?"

Dreamstar gave a helpless shrug. "I didn't want to worry the Clan... especially not the kits."  
"They're not kits anymore, Dreamstar."

"I feel like they are." After a pause, Dreamstar began to list her problems. "Stomachaches, dizzy spells, much larger appetite than usual-" Right at that moment, she halted. Her amber eyes widened. "Oh no. Not that again!"

"Lie down on your side," Calicofur instructed carefully. Rockwind watched worriedly as she pressed her paws against his mother's stomach. Lifting her head she sighed, "Yes, that again. Congratulations, Dreamstar, you're having a second litter of kits. What are we going to do now?"

At this news, Dreamstar scrambled to her paws and Rockwind stumbled backwards a couple paces. Dreamstar was expecting kits? _His _mother? Expecting _his _new siblings? Not possible, not possible, bad thoughts...

"That can't be true," Dreamstar exclaimed.

"I've only been a medicine cat for moons and delivered many litters, including your first," Calicofur replied dryly. "So don't trust my opinion."

"Sorry," Dreamstar mewed. "It's just... I'm a leader now! What will the Clan think?"

"Is there any real rule against leaders having kits?" Calicofur mused. "I mean, knowing you, you'll still boss us all around even when you're having them..."

"True," Dreamstar agreed. "We just won't get into any major battles while this is happening, and I'll be fine... I'm sure I can get ShadowClan to have a temporary alliance with us, and Birchpelt can help me out."

"You can work it out..."

"I hope so."

Feeling dazed, Rockwind padded shakily back to the warriors' den. He decided quickly not to tell anyone and not to ask. Well, _maybe _tell his sisters. Maybe. It was really Dreamstar's choice, wasn't it?

xxx

"Are we running from our problems?" Moon asked Stormfur quietly as the sun just began to rise above the trees. Camp wasn't really waking up yet, so they had a few moments to talk privately.

"No," Stormfur replied. "Why would you think that?"

"I feel like we are," his son sighed. "Don't get me wrong; I like the Clans. But how long are we going to stay here before negogiating something with Dreamstar, like the original plan? All the others... Shine... they're probably suffering. I don't want Eagleteller to hurt any other cats."  
"Neither do I," Stormfur agreed firmly. "But we don't have that much of a choice. It isn't like we've been here that long."

"Every day we stay, we're just growing closer and closer to spending the rest of our lives in the forest," Moon muttered.

"I know." Stormfur's voice was quiet. "You know, Moon... I only really stayed in the Tribe to be with your mother. Now that she's dead... you can go back if you want, but even if we overthrow Eagleteller, I may want to stay here."

Moon blinked, shocked into silence by his father's words. Go home without Stormfur? How could he do that?

"You've lived in the Tribe for seasons," He whispered. "I don't understand how you could just give all that up..."

"I can, and I may. How can you be sure that you yourself won't?"

"I have no reasons."

"Moon?" Scarletflame's sleep-filled voice came from the warriors' den as she padded towards them, flicking Moon's shoulder with her tail. "Want to come eat with me?"

"Sure," He found himself replying. "I'll be there in a minute."

As Scarletflame wandered off, Stormfur murmured, "I'm sure you'll find some reason."

Trying to ignore his father, Moon stalked over to where Scarletflame sat, a rabbit at her paws. She shoved some of it towards him. "Here."

As Tribe custom went, Moon took a bite and pushed it back to the she-cat. She blinked, staring at him in confusion.

"In the Tribe, we share," Moon explained. "You can eat your own, if you want..."

"No, I like your way," Scarletflame admitted, tearing off her own bite and then copying him. The two went on this way for a while until the rabbit was picked clean.

"Lets talk," Scarletflame said suddenly, beckoning for Moon to follow her. "I have something important to tell you."

Feeling nervous, but curious at the same time, Moon obeyed. Once they were deep in the woods, Scarletflame turned towards him.

"I think I discovered who my father is."

Surprised by her announcement, Moon blurted out, "Who?"

"You may not believe it..." Scarletflame whispered. "I barely do... it just fits together. You remember that ShadowClan leader, Windstar?" Moon nodded. "Him. I believe that my mother fell in love with him, and he's my father. They were in the same prophecy together, my siblings and I have his features..."

"Are you sure?" Moon asked.

"No..." Scarletflame shook her head. "It's just a hunch."

Looking into her eyes, Moon saw pain, shock, and confusion. He knew that Scarletflame had known that Robinpelt wasn't her father, but to discover that her mother wasn't as perfect as everyone thought she was?

A soft laugh caught his attention.

"All this time," Scarletflame chuckled. "I thought that my mother was flawless. Beautiful, calm under pressure, savior of the forest... She has a problem. She betrayed our Clan." Bowing her head, she suddenly ran ahead. Moon paused, thought for a moment, then followed.

xxx

**_The other 'shocker' you guys voted for is coming soon... but there you have it, another litter on its way..._**


	11. Hard Decision

_**Bloodstained Sky**_

_**by  
Dreamstar's Courage**_

_**A/N: There was a tie between the shockers... I won't tell you which ones though!**_

_**Chapter Eleven: Hard Decision**_

Amber eyes looked upwards, the sun glinting on them. A glow seemed to rise from the she-cat's pale pelt, but she kneaded the ground in worry. "What will I do, Calicofur?" She asked her friend in the softest of whispers.

Calicofur cocked her head, giving Dreamstar a sympathetic nudge. "It's your choice. If you want to tell the Clan-"

"No," Dreamstar sighed. "There are no signs of me having any mate; they'll push and push until they discover the truth... I can't let that happen."

"Why not?" Calicofur questioned softly.

"Why not?" Dreamstar hissed. "It would ruin me, it would ruin Windstar, all of our kits, even these unborn. Their lives... and Scarletflame!" She looked at her paws. "We already have problems; this would push her into hating me."

"I didn't know that you two were having difficulties," Calicofur replied, ears pricked with surprise. "What's wrong? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ever since that... incident," Dreamstar began. "When I almost killed her-"

"_Tigerstar_ almost killed her. Not you."

These words didn't calm the pain churning in Dreamstar's eyes. "It doesn't matter. Scarletflame knows that it wasn't really me, but initially... she saw her _mother_ about to kill her. I don't know if she'll ever get that thought out of her mind."

Trying to comfort her friend, Calicofur pressed her face briefly against Dreamstar's. "She'll never forget... but she loves you. You're her mother. She can separate the real you from the one who was taken by Tigerstar."

"Yes..." Dreamstar admitted. "Perhaps. But there is no way to be sure, and I... I can't risk it. There's only one thing I can do."

A look of sadness crept into Calicofur's pale blue eyes. "Oh, Dreamstar... you don't have to..."

"Too many scandals have been dealt with horribly." Though unbearable pain was written all over Dreamstar's face, she had a resigned tone. "I'll have to give up my new kits to ShadowClan."

xxx

The sun turned Scarletflame's pelt into a torrent of fire as she stood still, panting from running at full speed for so long. A soft, barely audible sound of pawsteps made her clear that Moon was fast approaching.

"Scarletflame!" He called softly. "Are you all right?" He then proceeded to mutter to himself, "You idiot, of course she's not all right! If she was, she wouldn't have run off!"

Whiskers twitching in amusement, Scarletflame turned to the Tribe tom. "Don't worry. I'll be all right... It's just kind of a shock."

"I bet it is," Moon agreed. "I couldn't imagine finding out that my father wasn't who I thought he was all my life."

"Well," Scarletflame confessed. "I never was truly sure if Robinpelt was my father. Something just didn't... click. Now, I don't know what I feel about Windstar being him. I'm angry at he and Mother for not telling me, but he's a much better cat than Robinpelt was. Still..."

"The fact that Dreamstar had an affair with a ShadowClan cat bothers you," Moon finished for her, blue eyes understanding.

"Exactly. And that I'm the product of that... mistake."

"No," Moon said firmly. "You're not a mistake, Scarletflame-especially not to me." He suddenly halted, realizing what he had said. Scarletflame watched him with critical but curious, nervous green eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked softly, sounding like she half-didn't want to know.

"Well..." Moon shuffled his paws, trying to think up a decent answer. Why had he said that, anyway? It was like the words had flown out of his mouth, and not by his choice at all. "Well, I consider you a friend right now. Got a problem with that?"

"No," a flustered Scarletflame muttered, eyes looking around as if searching for anything to change the subject with. "Not at all. I kind of think of you as a friend by now, as well." She gave a wistful sigh. "And since I can't tell my siblings without confirming my theory, I definitely need a friend."

Moon felt his heart soften a bit, and he took a step towards the ginger she-cat. "Don't worry," He told her. "I'll be there for you." Gently, he pressed the side of his face against hers, right as a familiar voice jolted into his world.

"Moon? Oh-how interesting."

xxx

_Nothing interesting ever happens to me, _Birdtalon thought, lazily batting at a dragonfly in the forest. _My brother gets to guard a rogue, and my sister is teaching a handsome tom-two handsome toms. _With embarrassment, she acknoweledged to herself that she found Nightpaw good-looking-she had to say that at least.

But still, what had made her so... boring? She never did anything spontaneous. Well, except when she'd been around Nightpaw. Then she'd had a spontaneous moment or two. Why was it him that brought out the fun in her? Scarletflame, the most wild cat she knew, was her sister!

_Come on, _a voice in her head taunted her. _Admit it. You're-_

**_Am not! _**Birdtalon mentally shot back. Her subconcious was the only thing around her, but she felt as if the whole Clan was listening to her inner conversation.

_You are so very in love with Nigh-_

"Oh, shut up!" Birdtalon screeched at herself, accidentally saying the words out loud.

"Er... Birdtalon? Sorry if I walked in on anything personal..."

Feeling embarrassment practically crawling on her fur, Birdtalon whirled around to find a certain apprentice. "Nightpaw!" She cried. "How coincidental! I was just thinking about you!" Oh, no...

Cocking his head, Nightpaw narrowed his pale blue eyes in confusion and disbelief. "Uh... call me a mouse-brain, but I think you need to explain that to me."

"It-didn't come out right," Birdtalon stammered. "I meant... um... that I was going to ask you if you've seen Scarletflame! Yeah, that one!" Urgh! Since when did she talk like that, all over the place? That was an apprentice's mistake!

"No... I haven't..." Nightpaw looked slightly skeptical. "In fact, I was about to ask you the same question... want to look for her with me?"

"Sure," Birdtalon answered immediatly. Oooooh... did she have to be that obvious? But wait-obvious about what? How could she be obvious about something without even knowing what she was supposed to obvious about?

"Um... so, how has your day been going?" She blurted out randomly.

"Fine..." Nightpaw's gaze ran from her paws to her head. "Are you all right?"

"Never better!" Truth be told, she felt sick to her stomach. But why? It was so... not her! She sank her claws into the ground with frustration. All right, being calm was a neccesity. Just focus on something else... like... like that bird!

"The Clan needs prey," Birdtalon said quickly, dropping into a hunter's crouch. Nightpaw hung back, allowing her to stalk, his eyes observing her and picking up skills. Soon, Birdtalon was a mere mouse-length away from the sparrow, and would have had it-

A snarl ripped through the air as a large reddish blure brought its black paws onto the bird. The prey gave a squawk as it was killed, then was silent, the weight of its killer crushing the air out of its lungs.

"Hey!" Birdtalon blurted out, ashamed that she had messed up in front of Nightpaw. The animal had darted from the bushes downwind at quite speeds. "Don't you have any manners? I was already hunting that-"

"Birdtalon!"

Nightpaw's cry made her jerk her head up, and she became silent. For in front of her, bird hanging from its jaws, was a huge male fox. He gave a low growl, saliva dripping off of his fangs. He was hungry, and a bird wouldn't just fill his stomach.

Two cats would certainly do, though.

"Nightpaw, run," Birdtalon ordered softly, backing up a few steps. But when she turned her head, the black apprentice was already at her side, pelt bristling and eyes burning.

"I'm not just going to leave you," He told her firmly, quietly. "What kind of cat do you think I am?"

"Well, I thought you were a smart one," Birdtalon retorted. "He could tell from my tone that I was insulting him-you'll still be able to get away. I'm the one he wants."

"You can say whatever you want, do whatever you want," Nightpaw growled. "I'm not leaving you behind, Birdtalon." With these words, he suddenly leaped into the air and landed on the fox's back, digging his claws into its pelt.

_**Switch to Nightpaw's POV**_

Nightpaw could feel the fox's muscles quivering in rage as he whipped his head around, huge jaws snapping as he snarled, struggling to reach the apprentice. Desperately, Nightpaw took a few steps back on the fox's back, managing not to slip. Still, the fox's teeth close on air inches away from his paws.

"Nightpaw!" A horrified Birdtalon cried from below, dark blue eyes wide with fear-was he just imagining it, or was it fear for him?

"_You _run!" Nightpaw yowled, raking his claws over the fox's ear. "I'll distract, him, you can get Dreamstar and some others-"

"NO." Fury was now mixed with terror on Birdtalon's face. "If you won't leave me, then trust me, I won't leave you."

Claws extended, she leaped at the fox, clawing its face quickly and smoothly, creating deeps gouges. Nightpaw mimicked her movements, doing the same to the fox's back, hoping that he could eventually get to the neck...

A bark of extreme pain was torn from the fox as Birdtalon scratched his eyes, and he shook his head, drops of blood flying everywhere. Nightpaw's jaw dropped. She'd blinded him!

But maybe that wasn't such a blessing. Unable to see, the fox jerked his entire body sideways in panic, suddenly flinging Nightpaw against the side of a tree. The apprentice felt his head bang against the hard wood, and his world blurred. He tried to instruct his body to move, but it was still recovering.

"Nightpaw!" Birdtalon screeched again, beginning to turn to help him.

Unfortunately, though the fox was blind, he could still smell things. In one quick movement, he brought his jaws upon Birdtalon's left hind leg as she was trying to get to Nightpaw, and began to drag her towards him.

"Birdtalon..." Nightpaw groaned, lifting his head. But as he did so, the fox kicked up a stone-it flew through the air, hitting Nightpaw in the head and plunging his world into darkness.

xxx

_**Oooh, cliffhanger! Predictions, anyone? Oh, and I will allow you to know the name of one of the new kits: Falconkit**_


	12. Shine

_**Bloodstained Sky**_

_**by  
Dreamstar's Courage**_

_**A/N: There was a tie between the shockers... I won't tell you which ones though!**_

_**Chapter Twelve: Shine**_

Incredible pain shot through Birdtalon's leg as the fox bit down even harder, and it took all of her self control not to yowl. There were even more important things to worry about.

Like Nightpaw.

The apprentice was still unconcious as he laid against the tree, his sides slowly rising up and down. He wasn't dead yet, but what if... what if... Oh, she couldn't think of that!

"I'm going to save you, Nightpaw," Birdtalon said through gritted teeth. "Just hold on a little bit longer and I'll-"

Suddenly, the fox lifted his head, shaking the she-cat as if she were a rag doll, and flinging her to the ground. Birdtalon's body skidded, kicking up dirt in the air and making blood fly out of the gaping wound in her leg. A jolt of pain coursed through her body, but she stayed concious. Shaking her head, she looked up. Her leg didn't feel broken... Maybe she could get up...

A drop of saliva dripped onto her nose. _Disgusting, _she thought, but then looked up to find the fox once again towering over her. But she'd blinded him; he'd learned his lesson. This time, he wasn't playing at all.

Unable to move, Birdtalon trembled as the fox leaned his jaws down towards her throat, eager and willing to squeeze the life out of her...

"Stop, leash-licker!"

A huge silver, starry body bowled the fox out of the way. It was a wolf, and a huge, cream-faced one. Pelt bristling, she had the fox cowering on its back. "Go away, and don't harm these cats again!" She snarled angrily, cuffing him like a pup.

Whimpering, the fox ran away, and the wolf straightened, amber eyes narrowing after it. She turned to a Birdtalon, who was quivering even more at the sight of those teeth. Had the wolf chased the fox off just to have Birdtalon and Nightpaw for herself?

"Please..." Birdtalon pleaded. "If you are going to... you know... just take me and let the black cat go... I'm begging you..."

What she wasn't expecting was gentle laughter from the wolf. Gracefully, the animal loped over, starlight in her eyes. "I will not harm you, little cat" She said in a gentle but powerful voice. "My name is Nova, and I will protect you and Nightpaw however I can. Now turn your head; you will see tales of your kind come alive."

Obeying, Birdtalon looked around, a gasp coming from her. Three starry cats stood in front of her. Her heart rose as she recognized Firestar in the middle, and Tawnypelt, the former ShadowClan deputy. She didn't know the silver tabby she-cat personally, but was sure that this was Feathertail, Stormfur's long-dead sister and Moon's aunt.

"Birdtalon," Firestar purred, stepping towards her, Feathertail and Tawnypelt at his heels. "My great-granddaughter. It has been a while since we've seen each other."

"Firestar," Birdtalon breathed. "Who was that?" She turned again, but the wolf was already running off, her body fading.

"Good-bye Birdtalon, Nightpaw!" She howled softly.

"How does she know our names?" Birdtalon whispered, looking up at Firestar.

"Nova is the Great Mother wolf," Feathertail murmured. "She is our kin, in a way, and ruler of all. She will protect you as much as she can... however, there is only so much she-or StarClan-can do."

"We are all cats of past prophecies," Tawnypelt said, a note of sadness in her voice. "Cats seemed to think that because of this, we were invisible... as you can see, we're not."

"We will protect you, Nova will protect you... but sometimes, even we cannot help," Firestar told her.

"Am I going to die now?" Birdtalon asked, sure that this was what the conversation was leading up to. "Is Nightpaw going to die?"

"No," Feathertail chuckled.

"Certainly not," Tawnypelt agreed.

"Why?"

Firestar leaned in very close to her, his starry eyes meeting hers. "Because. Like there was Snow that Blinds Evil, and Sun that Lights Our Path, there are now Bird that Soars Above and Night that Hides Us from Enemies. And three more."

"Who?" Birdtalon questioned. "Are we part of a prophecy?"

"We cannot tell you much more," Feathertail mewed. "Only that... even the best of cats can stray. Know that."

Slowly, all three cats turned, fading. As they did, Birdtalon's head began to spin from blood loss, and slowly, she lay her head on the ground, fading.

_**Nightpaw's POV**_

Like sunlight streaming into the apprentices' den, the world slowly came back to Nightpaw, making him lift his head up. The fox! Where was it?

Looking around, his jaw dropped. Birdtalon lay stretched out on the ground, blood pumping from a wound on her hind leg. Stumbling to his paws, Nightpaw raced towards her, hoping beyond hopes that she'd be all right.

"Birdtalon... Birdtalon..." He whispered, looking her over. To his relief, she was still breathing, and he grabbed onto her scruff, beginning to drag her back to camp. He had no idea what'd happened, but whatever it was, it had to be better than the fox eating them.

xxx

Scarletflame narrowed her eyes at the gold-striped amber-eyed she-cat who strode purposefully towards Moon. The silver tom's face held a look that was a mixture of surprise, happiness and dismay.

"Shine?" He meowed in surprise, taking a hasty step away from Scarletflame. "You're here?"  
"Yes, I'm here," the she-cat snapped. "Are you blind? I'm certainly not. I see you with this forest she-cat sweetheart."

"What?" Scarletflame and Moon spat at the same time. Scarletflame could feel her pelt bristling. Who was this she-cat, and why in StarClan's name did she think that she had the right to imply...

"Wait," She said, turning to Moon. "This is that she-cat you spoke about, right? The one from the Tribe?"

"Oh." The mystery cat looked surprised. "You know about me?"

"Yes," Scarletflame replied in an icy tone. "Perhaps you should ask Moon and I about this situation before you accuse of things that didn't happen, hmm?" She let her flame-colored fur fall flat, but kept her eyes trained on the she-cat's face.

"Shine," Moon began calmly. "This is Scarletflame, a forest friend of mine. Just a friend. Scarletflame, this is Shine of Bright Sun... she was close to me back in the Tribe. A very important cat in my life."

As he spoke, Scarletflame had the urge to unsheathe her claws. The question was, why did she want to do that?

"Nice to meet you," Shine mewed, then added grudgingly, "Sorry."

"Likewise," Scarletflame said shortly. "So, would you like to explain to me why you've come to visit the Clans? Dreamstar would like to know, I'm sure."

"Clans? Dreamstar?"

Moon sighed. "Looks like we have to explain some things. Clans are like Tribes. There are four separate ones here. Dreamstar is Scarletflame's mother and a very powerful Clan leader, leading ThunderClan, Scarletflame's Clan..."

xxx

The scent of blood hit Rockwind as he padded back in from hunting. Worse, he realized as he zoned in that...

It was Birdtalon's blood.

A bolt of pale ginger fur flashed across camp as Dreamstar raced towards the medcine cat's den. Mind reeling, Rockwind followed, praying to StarClan that his sister was all right. His eyes caught a glimpse of Singedtail and Thornclaw dragging a black shape towards the den. Nightpaw must have been harmed as well.

Skidding to a halt at the entrance, Rockwind panted. Calicofur was crouched over a pale shape, Dreamstar at her side. Blood pumped out of Birdtalon's hind leg, and her eyes were closed. Fear gripped Rockwind's heart.

"Is.. is she...?" He asked, unable to utter the awful words.

"No," Dreamstar reported in a worried voice as Calicofur pressed cobwebs into the wound. "She's just unconcious. It seems that she and Nightpaw were attacked by a fox. He's the lucky one in this case."

Slowly, Rockwind stepped to his sister's side and pressed his nose into her fur. "Singedtail," He said softly. "Go fetch Scarletflame. I think she's somewhere with Moon." Nodding, the gray and white tom bolted off.

After what seemed to take an eternity, Scarletflame spun into the den. "Singedtail told me what happened," She panted, mimicking Rockwind's movements. "Birdtalon, hang on, we're all here!"

Dreamstar said something in a very soft voice that only Scarletflame seemed to catch. Something that made the she-cat lift her head momentarily, and then slowly lay it down again.

"Dreamstar," Singedtail said carefully. "Some Tribe cat has come in to visit Moon-"

"Tell Birchpelt to handle it!" Dreamstar snapped. "Can't you see that my kit needs me?"

"I'm... not a... kit anymore," a groggy voice suddenly mumbled.

"Birdtalon?" Rockwind yowled in surprise, spotting his sister's dark blue eyes open as slits. However, her next words surprised him.

"Where's... Nightpaw? Is he all right?"

"He'll be fine," Calicofur told her gently. "And so will you. You just lost a lot of blood. Now, eat these." She pushed poppy seeds towards Birdtalon. Once the she-cat was asleep, she gestured for the others to leave.

Feeling exhausted, Rockwind began to leave the den, only to hear comforting words. What surprised him was who they were coming from.

"Rockwind?" Shadowflame asked gently. "Do you need someone to talk to?"

xxx

_**OK... the battle of the she-cats is coming up! Who will win? Scarletflame or Shine? Cast your votes!**_

**_Also... NAME THE KIT CONTEST. This is a contest of a name for one of Dreamstar's new kits. The person who suggests the best name not only gets to see their name on the story, but... you get a special never to be on oneshot Nova story called 'Nova's Second Love'. You can suggest either tom or she-cat names in your reviews, a maximum of 3. Only reviews for this chapter can have names on them. _**


	13. Envy

_**Bloodstained Sky**_

_**by   
Dreamstar's Courage**_

_**A/N: Goldensun's Loyalty won the name contest! I won't tell which of her names won, though... THANKS SO MUCH TO EVERYONE!!! I hope that you don't mind me using some of the name for future characters... at least three will be for major characters in the 3rd series...**_

_**Chapter Thirteen: Envy**_

"So, the competition bothering you?" Sorreltail asked as she brushed past Scarletflame.

The younger she-cat turned her gaze away from the lilac sky and blinked in confusion. "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
"I have seen you hanging around with that Tribe cat a lot," Sorreltail said lightly. "It has to be a bit unsettling to have his love come back to him. I'm fine if you happen to... mess with her head a little-" the she-cat's amber eyes glinted mischeivously "-but please Scarletflame, tell me that you're only fighting for his friendship."  
"Don't worry about that," Scarletflame grumbled in reply, licking one paw.

"Good. For you know, with your mother being leader, and with your-"  
"Heritage, I know," Scarletflame snapped, thinking about Dreamstar's own forbidden love. "How many times do I have to say it? Moon and I are just friends..." She gritted her teeth. "But I don't like Shine's attitude. She's probably just stringing him along."  
"Think what you may," Sorreltail murmured, padding towards the fresh-kill pile to meet Brackenfur. Inwardly, Scarletflame was sure that the she-cat had just spoken to her to make sure that there wouldn't be more forbidden loves. It seemed like ThunderClan had the majority of them. In fact, speaing of Moon, he walked into view, Shine at his side.

"Birdtalon seems like she's enjoying a rapid recovery," Rockwind said from behind her. "I felt guilty last night, since you were with her so long, so I went to Calicofur's den this morning."  
"She didn't mind you being gone," Scarletflame replied, touching her brother's shoulder with her nose. "After all, she was sleeping most of the time. By the way... I would like to know what you were doing on your walk with Shadowflame."  
"Why do you have to interrogate me about her?" Her brother snapped.  
"I'm your sister. It's my job."  
"Anyway," Rockwind meowed with a roll of his eyes. "Nothing happened. We just talked. To be honest, judging by the way you've been looking at Moon, you should speak for yourself."  
Eyes blazing, Scarletflame unsheathed her claws. "Why is everyone asking me about Moon?" She spat, storming off. "He's just my friend!"  
xxx

"Twig had a litter of two," Shine continued, filling Moon in on what had happened while he and Stormfur were gone. He nodded, not really listening, and watching Scarletflame spit at Rockwind about something and run off.

It wasn't that he didn't want Shine back--he just didn't want to hear about all the gossip. Something about what Eagleteller would be much more interesting and beneficial.

"Moon..." Shine murmured. "Can we talk somewhere else?"  
"Sure," He mumbled, following her behind the nursery.

"Look," the she-cat mewed, amber eyes serious. "Are you ever going to return to us? Because I really need to know."  
"Of course I'm returning," Moon answered. "There's just things here that need to be settled. Has Eagleteller been any worse?"  
"The Tribe is going to run out of food if he doesn't let the prey-hunters out more," Shine hissed. "I think he's afraid that we'll run. Then again, that is how I got out. Maybe, if we motivated them, more would come-'"  
"No," Moon interrupted. "If we do that, then he'll eventually come here looking for them."  
"And what does it matter?" Shine asked in a mocking tone. "What are these forest cats to us? Yes, we could use their help in battle, but it's not like it's anything personal, right?"  
"How can you say that?" Moon snarled. "I have become friends with these cats. Finally, it seems like I've earned Dreamstar's trust. The leaders are great cats... how could I betray them like that?"  
"It's not like a betrayal-" Shine argued, but Moon cut her off.

"Yes it is! Many cats who don't even know what's going on could be killed, for StarClan's sake-" He halted, realizing he had used the phrase of the StarClan-following cats in the forest. Even though that time had mainly been a slip of the tongue, it sounded so... right.

"StarClan?" Shine echoed indginantly. "What's StarClan?" Her eyes widened. "They sound like the Tribe of Endless Hunting... are you following the forest cats' ancestors, Moon? How could you?"  
"I'm-I'm not," Moon protested, not so sure of his own words. "And let's face it, they're my ancestors too."  
"What?"  
Moon's heart sank. He'd never told her? "Don't you know, Shine? Stormfur's name was different because he was a Clan cat at first. Only the death of his sister, the capture of his father, and Brook led him to the Tribe. He follows StarClan..."  
"I don't understand," Shine whispered. "How could you forsake your own so quickly?"  
"Stop twisting my words!"  
"It's _her_, isn't it?"  
Moon gave a desperate groan. This was getting so out of his paws! If only he had some closure on this.   
"We'll speak later," Shine said coldly, turning and leaving. Moon watched as she walked off, unable to say anything more. Not sure if he even wanted to...

xxx

"You're much better," Calicofur concluded, nodding to Nightpaw. "You can go back to your normal duties now, with just one thing. What is, Tanglekit?" She turned her head to fondly look at five-moon-old Tanglekit, a little she-cat who loved the art of being a medicine cat.

"Take a little bit of Buttercup blossoms with each meal for two days to make sure your head heals correctly," the kit mewed. "Calicofur says that you knocked it quite hard." Her little paws pattered as she sprinted to the back of the den to fetch the blossoms.  
"I swear by StarClan that she'll be my apprentice," Calicour said softly, watching the kit. "She's talented."

Nightpaw had always wondered why Calicofur was so fond of kits. Yes, medicine cats were generally kind to everyone, but they decided as apprentices entering the field not to have kits... Calicofur was just... motherly.

As Tanglekit scampered back, she dropped a few yellow blossoms at Nightpaw's paws. "Keep these in your nest," She said, quite sternly for a kit.

"I will," Nightpaw nodded, trying his best to sound serious. "Good-bye." Padding off, he felt a strange desire to look back at Calicofur. Why, he didn't know.

Though he was constantly worried about Birdtalon, the apprentice had decided to try to distract himself in any way possible. He'd visit her as a friend, but not as much as he wanted to, which was basically every moment of the day.

"Nightpaw!" Scarletflame purred, bounding over to him. "How do you feel? Stressful, having both your sister and your apprentice attacked by a fox."  
"Much better than before," Nightpaw meowed, dipping his head respectfully to his mentor. "I just have to take some buttercup blossoms for a couple days."

"Good. Do you think you'll be able to train a bit for battle?"  
Nightpaw's sky blue eyes glowed. "Yes, of course!"  
"Then follow me."

xxx

"Nice turn," Scarletflame commented as she swiped at Nightpaw's ear. "Very precise, very accurate. You could probably use in a real fight very well."  
Nightpaw nodded a thank-you, too busy dodging his mentor's moves to reply verbally. He could see why Scarletflame's most respected talent was her skill in battle. She'd also been mentored by her mother, and he recognized a few often-used moves by Dreamstar.

"How do you stay so light on your paws?" He managed to pant, then added jokingly, "You're jumping around like a shadow-or more specifically, a ShadowClan warrior."  
Something burned in Scarletflame's eyes, and with a hiss, she stopped going easy and smacked the apprentice to the ground. "Don't ever say anything like that again!"  
As soon as she spoke, though, she looked apologetic. "I'm-I'm sorry," the young warrior stammered, not seeming like a mentor at the moment. "It's just been... difficult lately."  
And with that, she was off.

xxx

_**Ok, I know that, judging from my many Sun and Snow stories, personification is my FAVORITE type of book/writing piece. But I must say... it is a HUGE fave of mine, but the one I love the most is Supernatural. Especially the ones with romance. Am I the only Warriors fan out there who likes that genre? Anyway, more soon!**_


	14. Whirlwind

_**Sorry it's taken me so long... we're adopting a baby, so I've been really busy! **_

_**Note to Goldensun: Sorry it's taking me so long to get you that story, I'm working on it(of course my creativity flops when I need it...)**_

_**So, I need plot bunnies. Can I please have some suggestions from reviewers? Thanks!:)**_

_**Chapter Fourteen: Whirlwind**_

Moon blinked his blue eyes upward. Something wasn't right about today... he felt like something would happen...

"Moon," came Scarletflame's voice. Turning, the silver tom faced the ginger she-cat.

"Yes?"

Scarletflame's eyes held exhaustion--over what, he didn't know. "Dreamstar wants to see you. Don't ask me why; I have no idea."

Nodding, Moon bounded up towards the leader's den. When he arrived there, Dreamstar was lying down, looking even more tired than her daughter. To be completely honest, Moon didn't think that she looked well at all; her stomach was swollen, her head resting on her paws, her eyes only half open...

"You wanted to see me, Dreamstar?" He asked, bowing his head respectfully, as Clan tradition ordered.

"Oh, Moon," Dreamstar mewed, surprised. She scrambled to her paws. "Yes." She paused before continuing. "I have been hearing things from StarClan, but at the moment, I'm a bit... ill. Nothing serious, but I can't go to the Moonpool right now, and Calicofur hasn't seen anything either... have you?"

"Me?" Moon replied, a bit shocked. "Why would I hear anything? No offense to your judgement, Dreamstar, but I'm not even a part of the Clan..."

"You have Clan blood," Dreamstar corrected. "Blood that affected the Clans a lot. Graystripe was my grandfather's closest friend, and a noble warrior. Your father was one of the cats to find this place, even though he wasn't originally part of the prophecy." She narrowed her eyes. "And I see something in you."

"I don't even know how much longer my father and I will stay here," Moon admitted. "And no, I haven't heard anything from either the Tribe of Endless Hunting or StarClan. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be," Dreamstar murmured, shifting and wincing a bit at something unseen. "Just... tell me when you and Stormfur are leaving."

"I will," Moon promised, scrutinizing her. "Dreamstar, are you sure you're all right? You look more than just a bit ill."

The leader met the tom's eyes, and something in her amber orbs held... secrecy. An overwhelming amount of secrets swam in there, hidden.

"I'm fine."

Nodding one final time, Moon walked off, trying not to glance back at the she-cat. She was Scarletflame's mother, and if anything happened to her...

Moon was sure that Scarletflame would feel the same way he would feel if Stormfur or Shine died. He thought about this; if Stormfur was killed, then he would be crushed... but with Shine? Well, tension between them had been rising...

Now, the scene switched to Scarletflame lying on the ground, a gash in her throat. Instant grief washed over Moon, and he was shocked by that intense range of emotions he felt-none of them good. Why did he feel that way when picturing Scarletflame's death... when Shine's didn't affect him nearly as much?

xxx

"Finally!" Birdtalon cried, racing around in a circle, much to Rockwind's amusement. "I'm free! Free at last!"

"This is a definite change from your normal outlook on life," her brother observed in his normal, calm voice. Still, his pale green eyes shone with happiness for his sister. "

"Well, after being in Calicofur's den for so long, it gets kind of bor-"

"Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey come to the Highledge?"

Exchanging wondering glances, the siblings padded over to Highledge. When the noticed a proud-looking Tanglekit getting groomed by her mother, they immediatly realized what was going on.

"Calicofur has decided to take on an apprentice," Dreamstar, announced. Birdtalon noticed that Rockwind's gaze was fixed on their mother's stomach. "And she has decided that Tanglekit will be that apprentice." She turned to the kit. "Tanglekit, do you promise to uphold the traditions of the medicine cat?"

"I promise," Tanglekit vowed.

"Calicofur." Dreamstar turned a happier gaze to her best friend. "You are one of the best medicine cats that ThunderClan has ever seen. Pass your gift and knoweledge down to Tanglepaw."

"I will, Dreamstar," Calicofur purred, touching noses with her apprentice. "She will become a true medicine cat apprentice during the Half Moon."

"TANGLEPAW! TANGLEPAW!" The thunderous cheer came. It was a rare and special event when a medicine cat took an apprentice.

"Birdtalon," a familiar voice meowed. "You're back!"

Turning, Birdtalon found Nightpaw. A thrill coursed through her. "Yes, my leg's healed now. It turned out that it wasn't as bad as Calicofur first thought, so I'm a free cat now!"

"I'm glad," Nightpaw purred, flicking her shoulder with his tail tip. "I missed talking to you." His sky blue eyes held affection.

_But is it just friendly affection, brotherly affection? _Birdtalon wondered miserably. _Can't he see that I'm in love with h-_

_WHAT?_

_  
_xxx

"Something bad is going to happen, Moon..." Scarletflame murmured. "I'm... I'm just not sure what." Somehow, she felt very close to him, sitting with the moonlight shining onto their fur in the night. Shine probably would have murdered them.

"I've had the same feeling," Moon agreed, pausing before adding, "Your mother said that she was ill. Is that true?"

"Not that I know of," Scarletflame answered, confused. "She's never gotten really sick... oh well, it may just be stress."

"How old is she?"

Scarletflame snorted. "Not old. She was pretty young when she had us."

"I thought so..."

The she-cat closed her eyes. There was so much she wanted to tell Moon, but... she didn't even know what it was! A strange scent wafted into her nostrils, and she pricked her ears, opening her eyes.

"Do you smell that?"

Moon sniffed the air, and froze, as if he was made of ice. "Yes," he growled softly.

"Scarletflame, that's... that's some of Eagleteller's followers!"

Whipping her head around, Scarletflame hissed, "Are you serious?"

"Of course!"

In a flash, the flame-colored she-cat and the silver tom leaped to their paws. Unspoken directions must have passed between the two of them, for Scarletflame raised towards her mother's den, while Moon began waking the warriors.

"Dreamstar!" Scarletflame panted, nudging her sleeping mother awake. "You need to wake up _now_! We're being invaded!"

With a jolt, the pale-ginger she-cat's eyes flew open, and she began racing out of the den. "Who?" She spat.

"Some of that Tribe leader's shadows, according to Moon."

"Do you think he may have...?"

"We'll-we'll see when he's fighting," Scarletflame whispered, wishing that she could defend her friend better. However, she could already see the Tribe cats, pelts streaked with mud, scrambling into the camp--but she could also see the warriors, ready for battle. Unsheathing her claws, she joined them, pelt bristling. Dreamstar took to the front of the lines, Birchpelt at her side.

"What do you want?" She asked icily. "You had no invitation to enter ThunderClan territory."  
"Neither did those traitors!" A brown and white tom spat, nodding his head towards Stormfur, Moon and Shine. "What is the problem with us? Eagleteller only wishes to see that those three get proper punishment."

"Tell your 'Eagleteller' that unlike he, these three did no harm!" Scarletflame snarled, taking a step forward. Rockwind's claws sank into the skin on her heel, and he used all of his force to drag her back.

"Scarletflame, dull your tongue," Dreamstar said mildly. "Do not waste your breath on these fools. Let me take care of them."

"So you will not hand the traitors over?" The brown and white tom questioned angrily.  
Dreamstar met his gaze steadily. "I see no traitors in this camp, besides the ones who are standing right in front of me."

Immediatly, the band of cats who had invaded ThunderClan leaped forward, the speaking tom aiming for Dreamstar. An instant fear for her mother's safety came into Scarletflame. Moon was right; she did seem a bit ill.

"Birchpelt!" The young she-cat yowled, causing the tabby tom to run to her side.

"Yes?"

"Make sure that my mother isn't harmed... she isn't feeling her best tonight, but we all know that that won't stop her."

"I'll do my best."

A burning pain seared through Scarletflame's shoulder, and she spun around to find a mousey brown she-cat, blood on her claws. Angrily, she attacked the rival cat, biting her ear. The smaller cat retaliated, but not succesfully.

It seemed like the battle was so short, even though it wasn't. In her fight with the brown she-cat, Scarletflame became unaware of everything. Until she heard Rockwind's anguished cry:

"Mother!"

xxx

_**So... I need suggestions! Once again, so sorry it took me so long... but I have a poll:**_

_**  
Who would make the best future leader, in your opinion?**_

_**  
A) Birdtalon**_

_**B) Rockwind**_

_**C) Scarletflame**_

_**D) Nightpaw**_


	15. Between Life and Death

_**For anyone who's wondering, Dreamstar found out about her pregnancy pretty late along--about one month along. She's about a month and two weeks along right now, which is only two weeks away from delivery in cat pregnancies. Oh, and the poll didn't mean that ANY of them WILL become leader, just that I wanted your opinions just in case.**_

_**Chapter Fifteen: Between Life and Death**_

"You Clan cats rush into battles, don't you?" Shadowflame growled from beside Rockwind. He turned away from the battle to stare at her.

"If you mean _not _running away, then yes," he replied. "Are you saying that you're going to help?"

She lashed her tail back and forth, and averted her gaze. "I, um, just don't like to see good cats get hurt. And by good cats, I mean your mother. Not you. Definitely not you."

"Whatever you say," Rockwind sighed, shrugging his broad shoulders and swiping his claws over a Tribe cat's muzzle. Quickly, Shadowflame took to his side, but only moments after she did this, Rockwind saw something out of the corner of his eye-something that made fear wash over his entire body.

The brown and white tom-who seemed to be the leader of this ragtag group-was facing off with Dreamstar. ThunderClan's leader seemed prepared for any attack, but her eyes showed weakness-not emotionally, but physically. Rockwind saw her give a quick glance to her swollen stomach, but she still didn't move.

"Is she crazy?" He asked no one in particular. "She's going to lose the kits!"

"Who's going to lose what kits?" A confused Shadowflame asked, following his gaze. "Wait-Dreamstar? That doesn't make sense... she can't be expecting kits! She doesn't have a mate!"

"Keep your voice down," Rockwind cautioned. "And look at her stomach."

"She's been eating to much, maybe?"

Rockwind rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. I overheard her finding out with Calicofur. I have no idea who the father is, but she must have a mate that nobody knows about... I have a sneaking suspicion that it's Birchpelt, since he doesn't seem to have a mate, either."

Suddenly, it seemed like Shadowflame seemed intensified, in some way. Something flashed through her pale yellow eyes, and her pelt bristled. "We have to keep her from fighting that tom! She'll definitely lose the entire litter if she takes a hard fall!"

"No, she can't," Rockwind shook his head as he bounded towards his mother, wondering why Shadowflame seemed so deeply affected by the possibility that Dreamstar could lose her kits. Yes, it would be horrible, but it seemed to truly get to her.

As he neared Dreamstar, though, the tom leaped forward. Since the two were standing on a raised piece of ground, his force caused her to topple towards the ground, while his claws ripped into her throat at the same time. With a sharp cry, Dreamstar tumbled backwards, her blood spraying into the air. Her body hit the ground hard, and she became limp.

"Mother!" Rockwind cried, jumping and landing next to her. Shadowflame skidded to a stop at his side, breathing hard.

"Get a medicine cat," she panted. "Now."

"Calicofur!" Rockwind yowled to the already frightened she-cat on the side of the battle. A few warriors had stopped fighting to stare in shock and horror, while Birdtalon and Scarletflame were running towards him.

"What happened?" Scarletflame asked, eyes wide. "Who did this to her? I am gonna-"

"There's no time for that right now!" Birdtalon insisted, kneading the ground in her frustration of being unable to help.

"All of you, get back into battle," Calicofur insisted, beckoning Tanglepaw over to her side.

"Tanglepaw and I will take care of her."

"You're not getting rid of me," Rockwind growled, meeting her eyes. "I know."

"Know?" Scarletflame looked between the shocked Calicofur and the adamant Rockwind, a puzzled look on her face. "Know what?"

"It's not important," Rockwind muttered. "Calicofur's right, you two should get back into battle-you two, Shadowflame. I'm going to go in with Mother."

"But... but she's hurt," Birdtalon whispered, staring at their mother's body. Scarletflame had a replica of that expression on her face; Rockwind understood their fright. Dreamstar was the only parent they had.

"I'll take care of her," he murmured.

Scarletflame met his eyes with an unwavering gaze. "Promise?"

It was something she'd made both of her siblings do ever since they were tiny kits. Whenever she was nervous or scared, and they'd say something like that, she'd make them promise. Now it was like he saw young, vulnerable Scarletkit again, the pint-sized kit who's brother and sister took care of her all the time. Not Scarletflame, his beautiful and strong sister.

"Promise," Rockwind vowed-he hoped that he could keep that promise.

Still looking unsure, the sisters cast one last glance at their mother, and then ran back into battle, like they couldn't take it anymore.

"Be strong, Rockwind..." Shadowflame murmured, touching her muzzle to his. She then ran off, and Rockwind turned to the medicine cat.

Keeping Calicofur's gaze in his, Rockwind took a bit of his mother's pelt in his mouth and helped the medicine cat drag her into the den.

"How'd you find out?" Calicofur asked softly, pressing cobwebs into the throat wound as Tanglepaw gathered the needed herbs.

"Overheard you two talking," Rockwind replied urgently. "Let me do that, you make sure that... you know, are all right."

He took over stopping the bleeding as Calicofur padded to the unconcious Dreamstar's stomach. At that exact moment, Dreamstar's eyes flew open.

"Rockwind?" She murmured, trying to jerk her head up. "What's going on?" Her eyes flew to her stomach. "Are... are...?" Obviously, she didn't realize that Rockwind knew, and he decided at that moment to keep it that way. Calicofur seemed to understand, for she stayed discreet, though it wasn't needed.

"I don't know..." the medicine cat admitted, prodding her friend's stomach. "If I don't feel any movement... we'll know. Do you feel any pains?"

"Besides in my throat?" Dreamstar rasped. "No." Coughing, she spat up a bit of blood. "That wasn't exactly pleasant."

"Don't talk," Rockwind urged his mother, grabbing more spiderwebs as blood soaked through the first batch. "Calicofur, was the jugular hit?"

"No, thank StarClan," Calicofur mewed, shaking her head. "But it's bleeding much more than I'd like it to..." She looked into the night, a worried expression on her face.

Dreamstar, meanwhile, was gazing up at the stars, whose glow turned her amber eyes into a fiery color. Her breaths came heavily as she slipped back into unconciousness.

xxx

"Someone stealing young ones..." Swift murmured, amber eyes worried. "Has this happened before in your Clans?"

"I'm afraid so," Windstar sighed, shaking his head. "Twignose is terribly distressed, and so is Treetail, her mate. We didn't recognize the scent at all..."

"Perhaps SwiftPack can help you find the kit-stealers," Blizzard growled. "No offense, but our sense of smell is much better than yours, and we can deal with your enemies quite easily."  
"But you're expecting your new litter, aren't you Swift?" Windstar asked.

She nodded.

"Then you two need to stay here for now."

"I just found ou-"

"It doesn't matter." Windstar closed his eyes, thinking of his own kits and when they were stolen, then reopened them. "Well, it does, but... I'll send out my own search parties. Thank-you, though. See you two soon."

Though he kept a cool face, dismay filled his heart as he made his way back towards the Clan. However, before he could make it all the way back, a fiery shape leaped in front of him.  
"Scarletflame?" He blurted out, even though it was impossible; the eyes and pelt were so familiar...

"No," the cat said, stars sparkling in his fur. "It is I, Firestar. You must go to Dreamstar, she is in grave danger!"

"Dreamstar?" Windstar repeated, eyes widening. "I'll be right there!" Without another word, he raced towards ThunderClan territory, then halted, looking back at Firestar. "Is it a battle?"

"Yes."

Clenching his teeth together, Windstar ran back towards his own camp, ready to call in troops. He had to help ThunderClan; he had to help Dreamstar.

xxx

Nightpaw snarled as he raked his claws over an enemy's face. As the larger tom lashed back, he remembered a trick he'd learned from Scarletflame and dove under the cat's stomach, missing the blow.

"How graceful," he mocked, though the other cat was older and possibly stronger than he. He couldn't let any weakness show; Scarletflame had taught him that, too. But as he saw his mentor heading back into battle, her face was conflicted and worried. Birdtalon's face mirrored that.

"What's wrong?" Nightpaw asked as he ran towards them, escaping the rival cat. Scarletflame, not meeting his eyes, charged into battle, hissing and spitting.

"She causes others' pain to get rid of her own," Birdtalon murmured, eyes following her sister. Slowly, she turned back to Nightpaw. "I see that you didn't hear. Dreamstar was attacked, and brought down. She's at Calicofur's right now... Rockwind's with her."

"Birdtalon..." Nightpaw's voice and eyes were sympathetic and fearful at the same time; Dreamstar had been leader ever since... well, ever since the day he was born. She couldn't be in that kind of danger. "I'm so sorry."

"Thank-you," she whispered, looking away. "But... but something caught my attention. Rockwind said 'I know' and Calicofur suddenly let him follow her. That just doesn't make sense to me."

Nightpaw opened his mouth to reply, but a snarl ripping through the air made him jerk his head around; it was Scarletflame's snarl.

"ShadowClan!"

xxx

_**Hope everyone enjoyed! All right... tough question: Who is the better leader, Windstar or Dreamstar? **_

_**Btw, Dreamstar is having 2 kits in this litter. **_


	16. Unwraveling Threads

_**Chapter Sixteen: Unwraveling Threads**_

Moon's hackles rose as he spotted Windstar, the ShadowClan leader, who's deputy, Applebird, was close at his side. He'd never seen the older tom up close until now, and he had to admit, he was a bit intimidated.

As Windstar strode through the ThunderClan entrance, muscles rippling under his snowy pelt, his eyes glinted with a strange anger--and fear. But not for himself. With a flick of his tail, he signaled his warriors--to attack!

Baring his fangs, Moon was surprised to find himself ready to protect ThunderClan... only to find the ShadowClan warriors attacking Eagleteller's helpers. Now, the Tribe cats were outnumbered.

But as Windstar made his way through the battlegrounds, Scarletflame jumped in front of him, eyes blazing and pelt bristling. She seemed to be full of some strange anger beyond his comprehension. However, that wasn't the strangest thing. The strangest thing was that...

Windstar halted.

Moon had been expecting him to cuff the much smaller cat--she wasn't very small, like her mother, but Windstar was huge--and scold her, then go on his way. Or maybe even just hiss a warning. But no, Windstar just stood there. It wasn't even really the fact that he'd stopped that was the mystery... it was the look on his face. Confliction, hurt, anxiety and... could it be? Fatherly love?

Maybe Scarletflame had something with her parentage theory.

"What's going on?" Shine said crossly, flicking her ears as she came to stand next to him. "Who are they?"

"Why yes, I'm fine, Shine, thanks for asking," Moon replied sarcastically. "You?"

"_Sorry_," she snapped, sounding like she was the offended one. "What got you all riled up? It's not like this is our family."

"Wait," the silver tom said, reeling. "Are you saying that you didn't help _at all_? Just stood somewhere, cowering?"

"Like I said," Shine bristled. "This isn't our home, Moon. Are you and Stormfur forgetting that, or something? Then again, I'm not all that surprised about your father's conflicted loyalties, knowing where he was raised." She flicked a disgusted tail towards the fighting Clan cats.  
"How dare you?" Moon snarled. "I'm part Clan cat too, and these are good cats! Much better than a lot we currently have at the Tribe right now."

"You're just saying that," Shine hissed. "Now, what will the Clan cats think if you decide to stay here? What will they think when they realize that-against all their rules-you fell in love with Dreamstar's daughter?"

"They won't think anything of it, because I haven't done it," Moon answered quickly, eyes still on Scarletflame. What in Star-the Tribe of Endless Hunting's name was she doing?

xxx

"Get out of our camp!" Scarletflame hissed, anger overpowering her common sense. Windstar just stood there, so she added, "I said get out!"

"I heard that Dreamstar was injured in the attack," Windstar replied levelly. "She's my friend. I'd like to see how she's doing."

Lashing her tail around, Scarletflame considered letting him through, right when Rockwind ran up to her side.

"Calicofur sent me out because she thought Tanglepaw should get some experience in stopping bleeding," he said tiredly. "What's ShadowClan doing here?"

"We came to help-" Windstar began, but Scarletflame cut him off.

"You can go see Dreamstar, but I'm coming with you." She glared steadily at him. "All right with you?"

"Fine."

Though he looked confused, Rockwind became distracted when a worried Shadowflame raced up to him, asking if he was all right. Rolling her eyes, Scarletflame decided she would talk to him about that later. Now she was too distracted in accompanying Windstar to Calicofur's den.

Looking up, Calicofur's sky blue eyes widened as she spotted the ShadowClan leader prowling into the den, her best friend's daughter close behind him. Quickly, she checked on Dreamstar's throat, decided it was fine, then ordered Tanglepaw to tend to the wounded on the battlefield.

"How is she?" Windstar asked urgently, standing at the limp Dreamstar's side. "How can I help?"

"The wound on her throat isn't as bad as it looks," Calicofur reported. "However, she did hit her head pretty badly... that's the only thing I'm worried about." Her eyes held some sort of message that Scarletflame figured only Windstar understood. However, the way the white tom's eyes were fixed on her mother gave her the answer she'd been longing for.

"So," she sneered. "I guess I know who my father is."

xxx

"I don't get it!" Birdtalon exclaimed, shaking her head. "What's going on? Why's ShadowClan helping us?" She turned to Nightpaw. "I always know what to say... and now, when it actually matters, I don't!"

"Stop thinking of yourself that way," Nightpaw told her, brushing his head against her shoulder. "You're one of my closest friends, Birdtalon, and you have the best advice."  
"Something about Scarletflame's behavior..." Birdtalon closed her blue eyes. "It wasn't right. She was too bold in front of Windstar. She has something on him."

"You may be right," Nightpaw murmured. "But what?"

Shaking her head in confusion, Birdtalon looked around. The battle was still raging, and she and Nightpaw were standing there, talking.

"We'd better get fighting," she murmured, leaping into battle. "Good-bye."

As she fought, a million thoughts flew through her head. How was her mother? What was Scarletflame doing? More importantly, what was Windstar doing?

xxx

"What?" Windstar asked, but his eyes told it all.

"Please," Scarletflame snarled. "I figured it out about a moon ago. You and my mother have been seeing each ever since the Sun and Snow thing began. You're my real father; not Robinpelt."

"Scarletflame, you're jumping to conclusions-" Calicofur began nervously, but Windstar gently flicked the tip of his tail across her mouth.

"Ssh." To Scarletflame's surprise, she found affection in his pale green eyes-eyes that her brother shared with him. "I'm not that shocked that you figured it out; you always did have your mother's curiousity."

"Don't treat me like I'm a kit," his daughter spat back. "You're the one who acted foolishly, getting involved with a forbidden love."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something-guilt-flash through Calicofur's eyes as she watched. Why was she acting that way? All she'd done was helped them keep the secret, obviously. Dreamstar and Calicofur were best friends; she couldn't blame her.

"StarClan had nothing against it," Windstar growled. "Besides, if we hadn't 'acted foolishly' you wouldn't be here."

Scarletflame's pelt bristled. "Maybe I shouldn't. I'm the result of your mistakes!"  
On the last word, she pounced towards the white tom, but the more experienced warrior smoothly avoided her.

"I attacked you," Scarletflame panted, waiting for his replying blow. "Why aren't you reacting?"

"I did. I moved out of the way."

"Come on! You're practically a legend! You can do better than that!"

Hurt flooded into Windstar's eyes. "I can't harm my own kit, Scarletflame."

"I may be your kit by blood," she retorted. "But were you ever in my life? No. Did you teach me or my siblings anything? No. By the way, about Rockwind and Birdtalon... how will they react? Rockwind's never like ShadowClan, or you. Birdtalon strives to be perfect. This may hit them harder than it does me!"

"I'm sorry," Windstar growled. "But now, there's no denying it-"

_Here it comes, _Scarletflame thought. _The whole thing. Something I've been dreading for so long..._ She squeezed her eyes shut.

"-I'm your father, Scarletflame."

Opening her eyes, she turned back towards the battle, but shot him one last penetrating glare.

"You're no father of mine."

xxx

_**One word: ouch. Which of the kits should have a close relationship with Windstar, if any?  
A) Rockwind**_

_**B) Scarletflame**_

**_C) Birdtalon_**


	17. IMPORTANT! READ!

_**Sorry, Author's Note. I know you all must hate me so much for not updating, but I have a good excuse. At least, I hope it's good. I'm moving. I've been way too busy to write, and I know I should have written this note sooner. My net will be down for a while, but as soon as it's back up, this story WILL BE UPDATED! If I still have anyone reading it, that is, which is doubtful. When I update, anyone who's reviewed this will get a PM telling them I'm back. Just so you know. SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Dreamstar**_


End file.
